Abomination
by Sol Winterfang71
Summary: Taken and experimented on, a child will become a creature. Taken and nurtured, that creature will become a man. In the eyes of the world, however, he would forever be an abomination. Adapting and learning as he grows, he stands at a crossroads; become a man of the light or a demon of the dark? Rated M for lan/sc/ vio/gore
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Aliens/Predator/AVP.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Abomination**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Prologue

"Oh, my god..." Sarutobi Hiruzen whispered with horror, disgusted in his old rival beyond what he had been prior. Having finally found a piece of hard evidence against Danzo, the Sandaime had led an aggresive and offensive investigation against the old warmonger, eventually getting enough evidence to lead a raid on the man's facilities. Among them was a laboratory hidden deep within the Hokage Monument. After infiltrating the place with several dozen ANBU and a handful of jounin the Hokage had hand-picked for the operation, they struck, arresting those they could and killing those they couldn't. Several of them had commited suicide, biting down a poison tooth to end their lives before they could be questioned.

But that wasn't what sickened the 'God of Shinobi'...

It was the occupant of the liquid-filled glass obelisk set before him...

Appearing to be between the ages of four and seven, the child-like figure had a strangely natural looking lean and muscular build, if not a bit lanky, with pallid ivory skin as silky and glossy black hair drifted about in the liquid around their head that reached just below their shoulder blades. His hands bore a set of _two_ thumbs with one on either side of his hands, short black claws on each digit that were revealed to be retractable much like the claws of a cat with each obsidian dagger-point being retracted at the moment. His legs were digitigrade like those of an animal whose feet bore permanently raised heels and lengthed soles, three toes armed with similar retractable black claws and a pair of opposable thumb-like toes flanking either of his feet half-way up his lengthened soles that bore similar retractable black claws as the rest of the digits.

Glossy black exo-skeletal armor plates decorated his forearms, chest, shoulders, thighs, back, the back of his neck, and thin strips of the shiny onyx bone-like plates running along the edge of his jaw line from the joints on either side of his skull down to his chin, ending in a slight, but sharp slope that jutted out from his chin. Extending from the base of his spine was a long tail of glossy black flesh and exo-skeletal plates appearing much like an grotesque extension of his spinal column that looked like pure bone with black skin stretched over it, terminating in a foot long curved blade-barb, the additional limb being a little longer than his body. Decorating either cheek were three thin strips of black scale-like exo-skeletal plates, appearing almost like whiskers.

"Is that...That can't be..." Hatake Kakashi muttered in shock as he approached, removing the Dog mask from his face to see the person with both eyes. A clear hose reached down from the top of the tank, connecting with the translucent mask strapped over his mouth and nose, obviously supplying him with oxygen.

"...Naruto..." Hiruzen whispered, the utterance of the name acting almost as a que for the figure to suddenly awake, his eyes snapping open and revealing solid black orbs with only an ivory slit pupil to float in the pools of midnight darkness. Glancing from one figure to the other, 'Naruto' slowly reached up and pressed the palms of his double-thumbed hands to the glass, an expression of apathetic curiousity gracing his facial features as he faced the elderly man. "Do you...Do you remember me, Naruto? It's me, the 'Old Man'..."

"..." Wordlessly, he looked down and pointed a clawed index finger at the metal post that stood beside the tank, bearing a small computer screen and an assortment of buttons; among them was a large red button covered with a clear glass box. Pressing his palm back against the glass, Naruto looked back up at the Hokage. Reaching out to the large red button that said 'RELEASE' across it in bright yellow lettering and flipping open the clear plexi-glass cover, Hiruzen suddenly hesitated, something that made Kakashi speak up.

"Hokage-sama, what are you waiting for? Let him out!" Kakashi exclaimed, but the Sandaime glanced at him, a pleading look in his eyes as a tear slid down his cheek.

"What if he...proves hostile? We would have no choice, but to...to..." Facing the creature once more, Sarutobi Hiruzen found himself unable to even say it, more tears falling from his eyes, his words silencing Kakashi. He had always seen Naruto as his surrogate grandson. To be forced to snuff out that precious flame of Life would utterly destroy him. Steeling his resolve and closing his eyes, Sarutobi made his decision.

Upon pressing the large button with his open hand, bright red lights started flashing all across the room before the liquid in the tank gradually began to drain. Once his head broke the surface, Naruto pulled off the mask covering his face, still as calm as ever. As he was lowered down and stood on his own two feet, however, he was forced to brace himself against the glass lest he fall, unused to the action of 'standing' or 'walking' due to his time in captivity being spent in the suspension of the liquid that was now drained from the tube. Letting out a quiet and breathy hiss as the tube began to sink down into the floor, Naruto resigned to crouching down on all fours, keeping his body low and coiling his long tail around his body and limbs in an almost protective manner.

"..." Silently watching with curiousity as the last of the glass container that housed him for the past decade receeded into the ground, Naruto slowly and cautiously looked up at the shinobi standing before him. Not exactly paying them any mind, he took notice of how they were standing on two legs before glancing down at himself, clad in only a pair of black shorts with a custom-tailored opening in the back for his tail that tied above it. Experimentally, Naruto decided to try the same, barely managing to get about half-way up before he lost his balance. His tail instantly shot around his body and impaled the metal-covered floor, the surprisingly powerful appendage supporting Naruto before he could fall.

"He's...trying to stand." Kakashi whispered with amazement, realizing that he was literally witnessing the first steps the once-normal individual would take since being kidnapped by Danzo's Root and thrown into captivity for experimentation, if not his very first steps in life. That was when the third individual in the room final reacted to Naruto's presence as the child crouched back down on all fours.

"..." Genkou Tensei, only twenty years old and an ANBU operative under Kakashi's command, stepped forward, removing her sheathed sword from her back before pushing the weapon into Kakashi's arms as she passed her superior, removing her mask as she walked up to Naruto. She didn't stop until Naruto's eyes shot up to her face when she was no more than five feet from him. The others dared not say anything, lest they accidentally provoke him and cause something they would undoubtedly regret.

"It's okay...I won't hurt you..." Tensei whispered softly with a faint smile, slowly crouching down and holding her arms out to him as if to embrace him. Staring at the extended limbs for a moment, he slowly started to approach her, his arms and legs shaking slightly from the foreign activity. When he was close to her, Tensei slowly and carefully wrapped her arms around him, the contact making Naruto react instinctively by lunging forward slightly and wrapping his arms around her, clinging to her with his body resting on her right side and coiling his tail around her waist and himself like a safety line. Kakashi and Hiruzen could only watch with awe-struck silence as Tensei slowly stood up, cradling him against her body with her right arm.

"Hsss..." Letting out another quiet and breathy hiss, Naruto looked around slightly before suddenly feeling rather tired, his eyelids growing heavy as the excitement of being woken and released began to pass, feeling strangely safe in the woman's arms. With a jaw-cracking yawn that revealed the sharp teeth in his mouth along with four fang-like canines, Naruto closed his mouth before burying his face against the woman's shoulder. Smiling warmly at the child, Tensei gently brushed his bangs back and tucked them behind his ear, which was slightly longer and slimmer than normal that tapered to a point.

"...Did you just...and did he...?" Kakashi stammered quietly, unable to wrap his head around what had just happened. Sarutobi said nothing as he grabbed a forgotten white lab coat left behind by one of the staff members before wrapping it around Tensei and the young boy in her arms, wanting to avoid him being seen by anyone that shouldn't and causing...problems.

"With all due respect, Hatake-taichou...Shut up." Tensei muttered before smiling down at Naruto again as the Sandaime led them out of the chamber and out of the facility. She didn't know what it was that provoked her. Maybe maternal instincts stirred from dormancy by the sight of young Naruto? Whatever it was, Tensei felt a warm sensation fill her chest when Naruto jumped into her arms and it only grew stronger every time she looked down at him. Despite the horrors commited upon the innocent child, Tensei could not stop herself from smiling at the sight of such child-like innocence on his peacefully sleeping face. Despite being the result of a mad-man's sick and twisted experiments and the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Tensei could not stop herself from wanting to care for him, to raise him and teach him and be the mother he never had...

_'M-Mother?!'_ Tensei suddenly thought with shock, her eyes widening slightly and cheeks burning brightly with a fierce blush. After a moment, she looked back down and couldn't help, but smile as Naruto nuzzled her chest and gripped the top edge of her body armor in his slumber. _'A mother, huh? Well, I guess it's settled.'_

"Don't worry, little Naruto..." Tensei whispered under her breath to the pale skinned body clinging to her body, gently brushing back his onyx hair with her free left hand. "Mommy's got you..."

As if hearing her words, Naruto held onto her a little tighter, his tail lightly constricting her waist as he nuzzled her shoulder again...

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Aliens/Predator/AVP.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Abomination**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Chapter One

"Na-ru-to...Can you say that?" Tensei inquired as Naruto sat in her lap at a desk as she tried to teach him how to speak, his tail wrapping around her waist. "Can you say 'Naruto'?"

"..." Naruto was quiet for a few moments before trying to repeat what the woman had said, his voice quiet with a slight hissing undertone. "Na...Ru...To..."

"Very good!" Tensei praised as she leaned down and gently kissed the top of the boy's head. Blinking a couple times at the foreign action, Naruto looked up at her with a blank expression while Tensei could only smile at him with warmth. Pointing at him, she repeated the word. "Naruto."

"...Na...ru...to..." He reiterated quietly, making Tensei smile again.

It had only been three days since she had taken him from the laboratory and adopted him as her son. In that time, Naruto showed an incredibly high level of intelligence for his age and a _very_ sharp learning curve. She had been teaching him how to talk for only two days now. Yesterday, he could barely utter a single syllable, but now he was starting to progress into saying words with clarity, albeit, a little slow, but words nonetheless. However, he was still having trouble getting used to walking, both on his hands and feet as well as just on his feet, so Tensei had taken to carrying him around most of the time.

"Now, can you say 'Mama'?" Tensei inquired while pointing to herself as Naruto continued to stare up at her. "Mama."

"...Mmm...Ma...ma..." Naruto mimicked, struggling a little at first, but succeeding. Tensei suddenly felt her heart flutter at the word as she was filled with a great maternal warmth, making her smile more happily and wrap Naruto up in a loving embrace, cradling his head against her bosum to keep him from seeing her tears. They were of joy and only a couple, but she didn't want to worry him over nothing. Reacting instantly, Naruto wrapped his arms around her as best as he could, his eyes closing as he nuzzled her chest, knowing he was safe so long as he was in her arms.

"...Mama..." Naruto muttered into her chest, forcing Tensei to choke back a slight sob as she smiled all the more...

**xXxXxXx**

"...Do I have to?" The young boy questioned, his soft-spoken voice holding a slight tone of hesitance. In one year, seven year old Naruto had learned how to be a 'normal' person. He learned how to read, write, talk, walk, run. He was even tought some minor taijutsu to help refine his already instinctual and reflexive natural fighting ability. His mother had even helped him unlock his chakra a few weeks ago and had begun teaching him how to control it better by doing a set of exercises taught to him by his mother.

"Yes, Naru-chan. Attending the Academy will help you grow stronger and help you learn how to control that strength. If not for that, then do it for me? Please?" Tensei replied, kneeling before her adopted sun and smiling warmly. Unable to resist, Naruto nodded a little shyly, making Tensei smile happily and hug him with a tender kiss on his forehead before releasing him and leading him out of their small home set in a secluded and wooded area within Konoha's walls, his body shrouded in a baggy black cloak with a hood pulled over his head; a little unusual for a child to wear, but it was better than people freaking out over his condition. Grasping his mother's hand as they walked, Naruto couldn't help feeling out of place, having always found the shadows welcoming. The darker the shadow, the more comfortable he felt. Tensei noticed this and frowned slightly. "I know you don't like it, Naru-chan, but you have to get used to it some day. At least as a shinobi, you won't have to be so exposed all the time."

Standing at 5'8" with a lithe and slender figure, twenty-one year old Genkou Tensei had raven black hair streaked with natural blonde highlights and pulled back into a low pony-tail that reached down to her slim waist, her skin being the color of light cream while her eyes were an exotic and dazzling golden yellow. Like usual, she was dressed in a black kimono with golden trimming along the edges of the fabric with a stylized sun image decorating the left sleeve of the kimono in the form golden embroidery.

"I know, but still...I just don't like the light for some reason..." Naruto murmured quietly, feeling a little ashamed about it since he knew his mother didn't like it when he always hid in the shadows. It was just natural for him, though. Noticing his unease, Tensei squeezed his hand reassuringly, giving him a loving smile as he looked up at her. Unable to stop himself, Naruto smiled slightly as his 'whiskered' cheeks were dusted with a faint pink glow, blushing a little out of embarrassment and shyness. However, it worked. He wasn't feeling ashamed any more...

Tensei could only imagine the trouble he would soon end up causing her...

**xXxXxXx**

_Kra-KOOM!_

"Hsss..." Eight year old Naruto hissed quietly and a little fearfully, clinging to his mother's side on the couch. Tensei could only smile faintly, holding him against her as it continued to storm outside. It had started up in the middle of the night and the thunder disturbed Naruto's slumber, propting him to sneak into her room and curl up beside her, accidentally waking her up. Now, she sat in the living room with him, trying to keep him calm. As it turned out, he didn't like thunder very much. Not one bit, actually.

"Shh...Mama's here, Naru-chan." Tensei hushed gently, pulling him into her lap fully and holding him close while gently brushing back his soft and silky black hair with one hand. Like always, Naruto wrapped his arms around his mother as much as he could, his tail wrapping around her waist. As another flash of lightning was answered with a crack of thunder, Naruto buried his face against Tensei's chest, shivering slightly. "Mama's here, baby...It'll be alright..."

**xXxXxXx**

"Very good, Naru-chan! Oh, I'm so proud of you." Tensei gushed as she hugged her son, making the now eleven year old Naruto blush faintly at the praise. He had just finished learning the Kage Bunshin technique, being unable to perform the basic Bunshin technique due to his large chakra reserves. Normally, such a technique was practically forbidden to be taught to someone that was still attending the Academy, but the Sandaime had been the one to offer the technique after hearing of Naruto's problem. Beaming with pride, Tensei pulled a scroll out of her pocket and handed it to Naruto, who seemed a little curious. "It's two new techniques that use a variation of the Kage Bunshin. One of them is called Shuriken Kage Bunshin and the other is Kunai Kage Bunshin. I've got a present for you, but you'll only get it once you finish learning these techniques. Okay?"

"Hai." Naruto answered with a slight smile, wanting to make his mother proud of him...

**xXxXxXx**

"Hm...Interesting..." Naruto murmured to himself, now thirteen years old, was busy staring at his back in the mirror. During the night as he slept, he had suddenly developed a set of four protrusions on his back with two on either side. The top pair juttered out just below his shoulder blades and centered on either side, either one being roughly a foot long and a 'stretched out' S-shaped tube of some sort. The bottom pair, resting only a few inches lower and closer to his spine, were almost identical to the top pair, only they were about five or six inches long. All four were pressed flat against his back, following the curvature of his spine and appearing almost as if they were merely distended ridged on his back.

"Oooh..." Tensei whined quietly with worry as she stood with her son, staring at them. Touching one, Tensei quickly retracted her hand with a slight squeak of surprise when it twitched slightly, lifting up from his back for a moment before settling back down. Getting an idea, Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to move the muscles on his back, focusing primarily around the base of each protruding object. Hearing a gasp from his mother, Naruto opened his eyes and looked behind him again, discovering that the tubes had indeed moved.

They stuck almost straight out with an upward incline that left the tips of the top pair level with his shoulders while the tips of the bottom pair were level with the bases of the top pair. He also discovered that he had a far more detailed 'image' of the area around him in his mind's eye. Like usual, he could still 'experience' what was on the other side of a wall without them, but his range was greater now. Normally limited to a twenty foot radius, Naruto could now sense things as far as almost a hundred feet; quite literally, five times the range he normally possessed.

"_Very_ interesting..." Naruto muttered to himself, not at all phased. Relaxing the muscles in his back, the four protrustions instantly folded back down against his back, the motion catching his mother off guard and making her squeak with frightful surprise again.

"S-Stop that! It's creeping me out..." Tensei sputtered, flustered and unnerved by the strange bone-hard fleshy tubes sticking out of her baby's back. Just to be mean, Naruto made them twitch, only this time, Tensei fainted...

"...Mom?" Naruto quietly and curiously asked, finding her passed out on the floor. Sighing, Naruto decided to stop tormenting her and kept them folded down on his back before reaching down and picking her up, carrying her over to the couch so that she could recover...

**xXxXxXx**

As time passed, Naruto continued to grow in body, mind, heart, and skill. Due to the information stored in the laboratory Naruto had been found in being heavily encrypted, it took a great deal of time just to figure out what it was that had been bonded with Naruto's genetic code. As it turned out, Danzo had come across some sort of creature labeled simply as a Xenomorph, captured it, experimented on it, and had eventually spliced its DNA with Naruto's just a week after the Kyuubi had been sealed within the newborn, having originally intended to place him in Root after properly training him and nurturing him into Konoha's most powerful weapon.

From the data left behind, they discovered that, according to the information, Xenomorph's were incredibly strong, very quick and agile, possessed sharp reflexes, blade-tipped tails, fangs and claws, were hyper-intelligent with an amazingly fast learning curve, had the ability to adapt to virtually any environment within only a couple seconds of exposure, and had blood that was almost identical to sulfuric acid. It was also reported that they had a second 'mouth' of sorts hidden within their jaws. This proboscis-like tongue was what they used for both feeding and, strangely enough, killing in addition to their claws and tail-barb. The muscles and jaw-like bones in the anatomical part were strong enough to punch through bone and even metal, depending on how thick and dense it was. However, they didn't have any visible eyes or any other apparent sensory organ apart from the nerves in their skin, but they did have a sort of omniscient sensory organ of some kind located in their brain directly behind the forehead that allowed them to 'see' everything around them much like the Byakugan while their nervous system acted not as just a sensory receptor for 'touch', but also so that they could 'smell', 'hear', and even 'taste' something to a certain degree.

After some tests were done, it was discovered that Naruto had almost every single characteristic of a Xenomorph with the only exceptions being the fact he had eyes and could see normally along with lacking the proboscis-like tongue. It had been discovered that while Naruto could still sense things like a normal human, he could also experience everything around him like that of a Xenomorph, having developed the same omniscient sensory organ during the genetic bonding procedure performed upon him when he was just a baby. Although lacking the proboscis, Naruto was, however, capable of lengthening and strengthening his tongue through the use of chakra, but he didn't use such a skill very much, having stated it was simply 'weird', even for him.

During his time in the Academy, Naruto had become something of a cross between being 'popular' and an outcast amongst his peers and classmates, something that left him rather confused at times. And it was all because he had worn a baggy hooded black cloak over his body since day one.

Now, ten years after enrolling, seventeen year old Naruto was a genin and the teams would be assigned in two days. Naruto couldn't wait to tell his mother that he had passed, that he was a shinobi. However, something wasn't right. Although he dismissed it as just being jittery and a little paranoid, Naruto's pace soon began to accelerate from a casual stroll through the streets as the sun neared its departure behind the horizon to a brisk walk, escalating further to a light jog before eventually reaching a full-blown sprint. His senses were going crazy, his instincts screaming at him to get home, but alas...

He was too late...

"No..." He whispered under his breath as he came to a dead stop, his black eyes slowly and progressively grew wider, his normally razor thin ivory pupils dilating largely as he stared upon the flaming wreckage of what had been his home. Nothing more than smoldering ruins of charred wood now, Naruto's eyes began to water with tears as he fearfully and hesitantly approached what had once been the home of Genkou Naruto and Genkou Tensei. Coming to a stop where the front door would have been, Naruto saw the one thing he dreaded the most. "No...No, no, no, no, no...No! This...This can't be real..."

Lying in the middle of what had once been the living was his mother, her body burned to ash and bones scorched black. He knew it was her because the dimensions of her skeletal structure matched the dimensions of the skeleton before him. That, and the metal knee joint in her left leg confirmed it, having been seriously injured during a mission when he was ten, forcing her to retire for good...

"Naruto..." Someone spoke up from behind him, making Naruto whip around with feral anger, though it was barely suppressed by his more logical and rational side. Standing there was the Sandaime and three ANBU agents. The elderly man held the same look of shock, heartbreak, and pain as Naruto did, but only at a lesser degree; it was only natural, seeing as the woman had raised him since his 'genesis'. "I'm so sorry, Naruto...We weren't fast enough..."

"...Who...did this?" Naruto hissed, his pupils growing dangerously thin as he narrowed his eyes at the Sandaime. Before the man could answer, Naruto detected the pheromones and scents of the party in question, their 'scent trails' appearing in his mind's eye. Without another word or warning of his intentions, Naruto pumped his chakra into his legs before taking off, his cloak left floating in the air where he had been standing a moment before as he shot through the forest, following the trail of the men who killed his mother.

"Hsss!" Hissing sharply as his lips curled in a vicious snarl, Naruto dropped to all fours, his speed jumping from mid-chuunin to high-jounin in an instant as he flooded his limbs and muscles with chakra. Quickly breaching the clearing the two men were in, Naruto lunged, tackling the first one from behind as he gripped the man's shoulders with his 'double-thumbed' hands and the man's hips with his clawed 'double-thumbed' feet. Without hesitation, Naruto charged his tongue with chakra before opening his fang-filled mouth, the organ darting forward at incredible speeds and spearing through the back of the man's head, the back of the man's skull erupting in a burst of blood, pieces of bone, and bits of brain matter as he was killed instantly. It all happened within two seconds.

"AAAAH!" The other one screamed, redirecting Naruto's attention to him. Again, without hesitation, Naruto lunged at the man with a shrill and inhuman shriek as he tackled him to the ground, grabbing the sides of the man's head with his hands, jabbing his inner thumbs into the man's eyes and ignoring his deafening cries of fear and pain before squeezing his hands together as hard as he could, swiftly and easily crushing the man's skull like a rotten melon.

"Hssssssss..." Naruto hissed once more, though more placidly as he slowly started to calm back down now that his mother's killers were dead. Standing up and staring down at their corpses with cold eyes, Naruto's appearance was finally made visible to the outside world for the first time, a cloud moving aside to let the Full Moon's pale illumination shine down on him.

Standing at 6'3" with the same lean and muscular, yet lanky build he had when he was a child, Naruto had kept his hair no longer than just below his shoulder blades and pulled back in a low pony-tail. His skin was just as pale as ever and his exo-skeletal plates had grown in proportion with his body, covering no more and no less than it had when he was a child. At the moment, however, Naruto had his dorsal tubes, as he had taken to calling them, sticking straight out, granting him a better awareness of his surroundings.

Like usual, Naruto was dressed in only a pair of black leggings that ended just above his raised heels with a tailor-made hole in the back for his tail that tied together above the prehensile limb, a pair of dark grey satchel-like pouches hanging from his belt at his hips that reached down to just above his knees with a black strap reaching around his legs to keep them secured, and his Konoha hitai-ate tied around his waist in a long strip of black cloth like a belt while a three-inch long hexagonal golden amber gem hung from a black cord looped around his neck with a pair of thin three-inch long metal rods flanking the crystal; it had been a birthday gift from his mother when he had turned nine...

"..." Hearing something behind him, Naruto slowly turned his head and looked over towards Sarutobi, who had just arrived with two of the ANBU, the third undoubtedly having been left behind at the crime scene. Once more, Naruto's eyes began to water with tears as he maintained the look of apathy on his blood speckled face, only this time, the tears fell from his eyes. "...They killed her...They killed her because of me..."

"No, Naruto. No, they didn't. Look." Hiruzen tried to correct the newly graduated genin, pointing towards the two dead shinobi, bringing something to Naruto's attention; they were both from Iwa. Not Konoha. Virtually no one knew of Naruto's appearance except for those that had been present when Naruto had been found and the Shinobi Council. "Towards the end of the Third War, Tensei had graduated to jounin at the age of thirteen, not unlike Kakashi-san. She was very skilled and had killed many Iwa shinobi because of that talent. However, it also painted a target on her back. After being forced to retire from ANBU, Tensei became comfortable with her life and settled down to raise you as a full-time mother. She let her guard slip and they finally managed to get her..."

"You mean...they've tried before?" Naruto whispered, his eyes narrowing as he turned to face the Hokage fully. "Why was I not told?"

"Because this..." Hiruzen began to answer, gesturing towards the two dead bodies. "...would have happened, only on a much worse scale with casualties on both sides measuring in the hundreds, if not thousands."

"..." Naruto said nothing as he stared down at his hands, which were still covered in blood, bone fragments, and brain matter. Without another word, Naruto bowed his head slightly and started walking towards them, only to pass them. As he neared the Sandaime, Hiruzen attempted to hand Naruto his cloak, only for him to glance at it, push it back, and shake his head. Without stating why he didn't want it any more, Naruto kept walking. He ignored the blood and gore drying on his hands as he walked, his head bowed and eyes locked on the ground just several feet ahead of him. He paid no mind to the night or the darkness. He cared not for the two ANBU tailing him, watching him from afar...

_'...What now?'_ Naruto thought to himself, never noticing that he had autonomously made his way into Training Ground 44, the Forest of Death, by hopping the fence. Absently picking a tree, Naruto scaled its surface until he reached the top, perching himself on a branch and tightly coiling his tail around it to keep his balance. He didn't know what to do. Yes, he felt the heartbreak and grief of losing his mother, but it was more than that. There was...an emptiness within him. As if something had been physically carved out of him and disposed of, never to be returned to him. Eyes glazing over with an aimless and unfocused look in them, Naruto remained perched on the branch, unable to even think properly...

What no one knew or understood, was Xenomorph heirarchy. Naruto, although only a 'hybrid', was still a Xenomorph by nature and he had just lost his Queen-Mother, the leader of his 'Hive', his family...the center of his world. Unlike other people, Naruto didn't cry or grieve the lost of his mother like what was to be expected. He slowly entered a state of silent depression, appearing most accurately as being 'lost' and without the 'guidance' of his Queen-Mother...

_'What...do I do now?'_ Naruto asked himself once more, losing all sense of time as he sat there...

**xXxXxXx**

"..." Naruto stayed quiet, lurking the back of the class room as he stared down at the desk in front of him. He had foregone wearing his cloak once more, leaving himself completely visible to everyone, but their mutterings and whispers went unheard by the genin. Yesterday, Naruto had been paid a visit by Yamanaka Inoichi and they had spent several hours simply talking. Well, Inoichi did. Naruto only spoke when he had to answer a question or explain something. Strangely enough, Naruto was found to be competent and stable, allowing him to remain as an active shinobi of Konoha.

"...Freak..."

That word suddenly rang loud in his head, making Naruto's eyes slowly rise from the desk and lock onto the source; Uchiha Sasuke. Had it not been for him being unable to cast genjutsu, Naruto would have been the made the Rookie of the Year; not that he cared. Letting out a quiet and prolonged hiss, Naruto dug his claws into the desk in front of him and probably would have attempted a retaliation of some sort had it not been for the two people to sit down on either side of him. Glancing at the two, Naruto recalled their names in an instant. To his right was Aburame Shinobue, the Aburame heiress, and to his left was Hyuuga Hiatari, the Hyuuga heir.

Standing at 5'4", seventeen year old Aburame Shinobue's black wavy hair was pulled back in a high pony-tail that reached down the middle of her back and pale porcelain skin, her eyes hidden by a pair of wrap-around sunglasses. She was dressed in a black sleeveless turtleneck over a long-sleeve mesh top, black full-length pants, black kunoichi sandals, and a grey long-sleeve trench coat over everything that she kept closed at all times with a high raised collar that came to a stop in front of her nose while her Konoha hitai-ate was tied around her forehead on a band of black cloth.

Standing at 5'10", seventeen year old Hyuuga Hiatari had dark indigo hair that he kept in an undershave, his chin-length bangs framing his face while the rest of his hair tapered back until it was only about an inch long in the back, a thin six-inch long tightly-woven braid hanging from the base of his hairline that terminated in a tuft of hair the length of his thumb that looked almost like the end of a paint brush, which dangled directly between his shoulder blades. His skin was a bit pale as well and his pupil-less eyes were strangely a light shade of amethyst instead of the stark white like other Hyuuga. He was dressed in a black long-sleeve top that hugged his upper body like a second skin while the sleeves were baggy and hung down past his finger tips, a tan colored body-hugging sleeveless hoodie that he kept zipped up all the way and the hood tossed over his head, a black cloth face mask pulled up over his nose, baggy black pants held up by a black belt and tucked into black knee-high combat boots, and his hitai-ate worn around his neck on a band of black cloth.

"...Ignore them." Shinobue muttered quietly without glancing at him. Then again, it was a little difficult, even for him, to tell with her sunglasses on. "Retaliation is illogical. It'll only make things worse."

"Shinobu-san is right. Just let it go. You'll have your moment, but it won't be today." Hiatari added, glancing over at Naruto and giving the much taller male an eye smile. "Just stay calm and don't let it bother. Isn't that what you told me seven years ago?"

"..." Naruto stayed silent, only a little surprised by the change in Hiatari, who used to be incredibly shy and timid. He had once believed the Hyuuga heir to be scared of virtually everything in existence until he found the male training quite fiercely in an isolated training ground. The look of determination in his eye proved Naruto wrong. The next day, Naruto found Hiatari on the verge of a panic attack when some of the other males in their class started harassing the Hyuuga simply because he liked gardening. Upon stepping up from behind Hiatari, the other boys got scared and ran off. Once they left, Naruto had told him those same words of advice before leaving. He never did pay any attention to the others and because of that, Hiatari's calm and more confident behavior caught him off guard. Slightly...

They stayed silent after that, waiting patiently for the teams to be called out. Having been sitting in his chair with it turned around, Naruto waited until Iruka had come in with the papers listing who would be on which team. At that moment, Naruto closed his eyes and raised his dorsal tubes, the mental image of the room becoming far more detailed and after a few seconds of concentration, Naruto managed to focus in on the sheet. He was idly surprised to find himself teamed up with the two sitting on either side of him, but it was to be expected. All three of them were skilled in tracking in one way or another and they all shared relatively similar mentalities.

"..." With that knowledge in mind, Naruto lowered his dorsal tubes and opened his eyes again, glancing around slightly before deciding to go into a temporary 'hibernation'; simply put, he was going to take a nap of sorts. It would be some time before their sensei would arrive. He was curious of this Yuuhi Kurenai. _'I wonder what she's like...'_

It wasn't for almost an hour before the first of the jounin sensei came to collect their teams. Stirring from his rest just as the door opened the first time, Naruto opened his eyes and stretched in place, keeping his tail wrapped around his waist. Now fully awake, Naruto watched as one jounin after another came and left with their students. Then came the eighth jounin.

She stood at about 5'5" with light colored skin, deep crimson eyes, and black wavy hair that reached down to just below her shoulder blades. What he found most peculiar about her was the woman's choice in clothing. She was clothed in a fishnet top with no left sleeve and a baggy crimson right sleeve that ended at her wrist while a 'dress' of some sort covered her body, appearing to be white cloth wrappings with a black thorny vine running along its full length, a set of 'shorts' worn under the 'dress' that were also primarily white cloth wrappings. Her hands and forearms were bound with more white cloth wrappings that left her fingers uncovered and black kunoichi sandals on her feet. Tied around her head was her Konoha hitai-ate on a band of black cloth.

_'So, _this_ is Yuuhi Kurenai?'_ Naruto mused idly, though with relative disinterest. _'I wonder how this will turn out...'_

"Team 8? Come with me, please." Kurenai spoke up, her eyes glancing over the people in the class until her students stood up. She was a little surprised to have Genkou Naruto on her team, having heard of what happened to his mother. That, and his appearance. All she really knew of him was what the Hokage had told her of him, which included a reassuring warning; 'Don't be afraid of him. He won't hurt you without provocation.'

_'I had thought the Sandaime was just joking, but now that I'm looking at him...'_ Kurenai thought to herself, keeping from showing her emotions and thoughts as she led her team out of the Academy and towards Training Ground 15. As they walked, Naruto concentrated for a moment before becoming aware of everything around him within a twenty foot radius. His target, however, was Kurenai. Detecting the pheromones coming off of her body and decrypting her body language, Naruto came to the conclusion that she was startled and unnerved by his presence, possibly even a little fearful.

_'Hm...Strange. Aburame and Hyuuga are not at all bothered by my appearance.'_ Naruto mentally noted, checking his two team mates for their 'feelings' toward him while he was at it. _'In fact, they seem rather relaxed. Unusual...'_

The trip was a silent one and took only a few minutes before they came to a stop in a clearing amongst the dense bamboo forest that filled the area.

"As your sensei may have mentioned, I am Yuuhi Kurenai. To start off, we'll begin with introductions. I'll go first." Kurenai stated as she turned to face them. "My name is Yuuhi Kurenai, but you can call me Kurenai-sensei. I like wine, gardening, and listening to clasical music. I dislike sexism, arrogance, and criminals. My hobbies include wine tasting, spending time with my friends, and dancing. My dreams for the future are rather personal, so I'll refrain from telling you. Now, your turn."

"I'm Aburame Shinobue, the next in line to become the Aburame clan head. I like insects and reading. I dislike people who needlessly harm insects and loud noises. My hobbies include looking for new insects to introduce to my hive and spending time in my clan's gardens. As for my dreams for the future, I seek to surpass my father and become the Aburame clan head." Shinobue responded calmly, her voice naturally soft and monotone. Kurenai then looked to Naruto, but Hiatari spoke up first.

"My name's Hyuuga Hiatari and I'm the Hyuuga heir. I like gardening and swimming. My dislikes include bullies and ignorant people. As a hobby, I like to make herbal remedies such as teas and ointments. My dreams for the future..." Hiatari trailed off slightly before continuing. "I wish to abolish the Caged Bird seal and unite the Main and Branch families of the Hyuuga clan."

"..." Naruto was silent for several minutes, having not exactly been paying attention despite hearing everything. Glancing up at the others after a bit, Naruto realized that it was his turn. The first thing Kurenai noticed was the look in Naruto's eyes. He seemed...lost. Not confused, but simply without anything to look forward to or even an idea of what to do next. The Hokage had told her what happened the other day; the young man was obviously hurting over the loss of his mother.

"Genkou Naruto. I have no reason to tell you my likes or dislikes, so I will not. The same goes for my hobbies and my dreams for the future." Was all Naruto said before turning his gaze back down to the ground, a constant expression of apathy and indifference on his face as he did so. Even as Kurenai went on to explain about the test she was going to give them tomorrow morning, Naruto became lost in thought. After losing his mother, that was all he really did. Think. He would think about everything from what shape his shadows made, what he would eat for dinner that night, and even the color of his Xenomorph characteristics. There was never any real 'path' that his thoughts ran along now.

It was almost like he was floating through a great void at times, aimlessly drifting with nothing in sight other than the complete darkness of the void itself. He had nothing to anchor his mind to and it was...troubling. He didn't like it. He needed to fix it, to change it somehow. But..._how_? How could he change it if he had nothing to change it with, no way of changing his course or halting his progressive disappearance into the void?

"...uto-san! Naruto-san, are you alright?" Shinobue's voice suddenly cut into his thoughts. Blinking slowly, Naruto realized he was lying on the ground. When did he fall? Or did he lie down? What exactly happened? Slowly sitting up, Naruto looked around at the others and found them giving him worried looks. "You suddenly fainted just as Kurenai-sensei said we were free to go."

"I...did?" Naruto whispered, wondering if it hadn't been a void he saw a moment ago, but feeling himself fainting and falling over. It was possible; his senses and nervous system were far different than a normal person and his endless thoughts could have possibly caused some kind of mental over-load, resulting in him blacking out without warning. Slowly standing up, Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, still wearing a look of apathy on his face. "I...apologize for worrying you. I'm fine. I'll see you all tomorrow morning."

"Shouldn't you go to the hospital? That's not exactly normal behavior, even for you, Naruto-san." Shinobue spoke up once more, but Naruto shook his head slightly.

"Shinobue-san, please make sure Naruto-san gets home-" Kurenai's statement was cut short when Naruto let out a quiet, breathy hiss, silencing her and startling everyone.

"...I said I'm _fine_..." He wrasped out, letting out another hiss as he turned and started walking away. As he left, he was surprised with himself. Why was he getting so upset? They only wanted to help him. Then again, he didn't exactly have a home anymore. He never bothered checking out the apartment the Sandaime had helped set up for him; Naruto had come to find the Forest of Death more...comfortable. No, that wasn't it. It felt..._natural_ for him. That's right...He didn't have a home anymore...

He had a _territory_...

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Just to give you all fair warning, this chapter contains strong sexual content towards the end. I do not suggest skipping this chapter, but for those that do not wish to read the afore warned material, I will post (*) as the start of the content. Other than that, please enjoy the new chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Aliens/Predator/AVP.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Abomination**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Chapter Two

_"Naru-chan, what's wrong? You're not acting like yourself." Tensei inquired worriedly, pulling her eight year old son in her lap as she sat down on his bed. After getting home from being at the Academy, he just went straight to his room without saying a word._

_"..." Naruto said nothing as he leaned into his mother's embrace, his tail coiled around his waist to ensure it didn't get in the way._

_"Come on, baby. Talk to me." Tensei urged in a soft whisper, gently kissing the side of Naruto's head. Sighing quietly, Naruto looked down at his mother's left hand, which was wrapped in bandages._

_"...Whenever I'm away from you...I hear a voice in my head..." He muttered, his words barely even heard by his mother. Her eyes widened slightly, but other than that, she didn't react, wanting him to explain as much as he could. "You cut your hand while preparing dinner, didn't you?"_

_"...Yes...How did you know?" Tensei asked softly with concern, gently adjusting her son's position so that he was sitting side ways before tenderly cupping his chin and making him look up at her. The first thing that worried her was the fact tears were gathering in Naruto's eyes; a strange thing about him was that he _never_ cried. Not once._

_"The...The voice in my head...It told me you were hurt...It told me you accidentally cut yourself..."_

"..." Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto could only stare up at the ceiling of rock above him, having taken shelter in a dark cave for the night. It was just like the other dreams he had been having since that night, bringing up memories of his childhood. The voice, though...He hadn't heard it since his mother died. Now, roughly a month since that night, Naruto realized that it had been the voice in his head telling him that something was wrong, but his excitement from graduating to a genin had muted its cries. The emotions conveyed by the voice, however, were still communicated and spurned him to rush home. Even then, it was already too late...

"Grrr..." Hearing a deep growl off to the side, Naruto slowly turned his head to find a massive bear standing there on all fours, glowering at him ferally. Slowly rolling over onto his hands and feet, Naruto kept his eyes locked with those of the bear, his face calm and apathetic while the mammal before him snarled ferociously. Not quite liking the blatant challenge over the ownership of the cave, Naruto curled his lips back and let out a loud hiss through his gnashed fangs, his tail curling up and appearing not unlike that of a scorpion's.

Releasing a bellowing roar, the bear reared up on its hind legs, only for Naruto to lunge at it, tackling the beast onto its back and stabbing the bladed tip of his tail into its neck, the two foot long onyx blade punching straight through and striking the stone floor of the cave. Withdrawing his tail, Naruto climbed off the beast before grabbing onto it and dragging it out of his new home. Hauling it a fair distance away, Naruto turned and walked back to his cave. Only the most foolish and arrogant of beasts in the Forest of Death dared to encrouch on his territory amongst the wilderness. Every challenger's fate was always the same.

Death...

"..." Naruto, ever vigilant when solitary, peered up at the sky through the gap in the canopy as he stood just feet away from the mouth of his new 'home'. The sky was growing lighter; dawn. He would have to join his team soon...

**xXxXxXx**

"..." Sarutobi Hiruzen was silent as he mentally reviewed the message they recieved that morning. Before he could, Team 8 entered the room, obviously in search of another mission. Possibly even a second C-rank since it had been almost a week since their first. Bringing up the rear was Naruto and it spurned something in the old man. It had been a month and Naruto hadn't been acting like himself, still appearing 'lost'. Maybe he could put those skills the boy possessed to good use and possibly change his mental state at the same time, but the second was a gamble.

_'Well...In the words of my wayward student; High risk equals high reward.'_ The Sarutobi thought to himself, only to recall that she was the worst gambler to ever exist...

"Team 8 reporting, Hokage-sama." Kurenai began, glancing back at her students before facing the Sandaime again. "If you don't mind, sir, I would like to request another C-rank mission for-"

"I'll do you one better; A-rank." Sarutobi Hiruzen cut in, shocking them and the others in the room. A quick glance at Iruka and the other chuunin aiding him silenced each of them. "It seems that Kakashi and his students have gotten themselves into some trouble. I want you and your team to go to Wave Country, locate them, and provide back-up. Kakashi will fill you in when you get there. You're to leave as soon as possible. Dismissed."

"Hai!" Kurenai responded, recomposing herself as she led two of her still-stunned students out, Naruto looking like he was thinking. She could only hope he didn't think too much. As bad as it sounded, it was true; Naruto had a tendency to 'think' himself into fainting at random times. Once, it even happened in the middle of team training, almost resulting in his death. This time, though...Kurenai had a feeling it was a good thing that he was thinking with a purpose now and not as aimlessly as it appeared before. "You heard him. You have thirty minutes to gather what you need and meet me at the South Gate, now go."

Without a word, Shinobue and Hiatari took off down the hall while Naruto made his way to a nearby open window, crawling out and scaling the wall all the way to the ground. Kurenai couldn't help shivering with slight fear, mildly creeped out by Naruto's skills; he had finally told her everything he was capable of. What creeped her out, though, was the tongue thing, his acidic blood, and the fact he could cling to virtually any solid surface without the use of chakra. Also, his natural stealthy qualities like the fact he didn't have an actual scent to his body anymore, he could 'sense' everything around him with incredible accuracy for a considerable range, and he had figured out how to turn his pallid skin into an oily pitch black color by simply applying a small amount of chakra to his skin; it didn't make him stronger or make it harder to hurt him, but it was perfect for hiding.

She had seen first hand just how good it was. During their first C-rank mission to clear out a couple dozen bandits from a small village, Naruto had seemingly disappeared when they set up camp outside of the village, not wanting to alert the bandits within the river-side town that shinobi were in the area. That night, they heard screaming. Lots of it. When they investigated, they came upon the sight of numerous dead bandits and arrived just in time to witness the death of the last one, who had managed to get a lucky shot in and leave a shallow gash across Naruto's chest with a katana. Highly acidic and highly pressurized blood shot out and sprayed the man's face and upper torso, burning and melting away his flesh, bones, and organs, but Naruto showed 'mercy' and speared his tail blade through the man's neck.

The entire time, she saw only that same 'lost' look on his face, almost as if he was running autonomously...

_'You're only going to freak yourself out, Kurenai...Cut it out. He's your student.'_ Kurenai thought to herself before leaving the administration building herself...

**xXxXxXx**

The trip was relatively short and like Kurenai predicted, Naruto suddenly disappeared like he did during their first C-rank mission. However, she had seen a fierce look in his normally glazed eyes. She didn't know whether to be afraid or grateful. Not long after reaching Wave Country, Shinobue and Hiatari were able to locate the home Kakashi and his team were staying. Even now, long after being briefed on what was going on and late into the night, there had been no sign of Naruto. He was simply nowhere to be seen.

Little did she know, Naruto was going on the offensive, hunting down his 'prey' with the intention of robbing them of ever seeing the rising sun again...

"Hsss..." Hissing quietly, Naruto, who had stashed his hitai-ate in the pouch on his right leg for comfort, crouched down low to the ground on all fours with his eyes closed as he examined the area Kakashi had engaged the rogue jounin hired to kill Team 7's client, letting everything swarm him; the scents, the sounds, the wind and grass touching his skin. It was difficult to distinguish either scent from one another since he had no recollection of Kakashi's scent and he had nothing of the rogue to use as a reference. It was even harder due to most of their lingering scent trails to have been washed away by a great deal of water and it had been almost a full two days since the fight.

However, there was a third scent. A female...

"...Hss..." Hissing briefly, Naruto faced the direction the scent went with the rogue jounin's. A moment later he was mobile once again, his skin blackening as he moved. Coming to a stop in a nearby clearing, Naruto found the scent to be heavier in the area, probably from stopping for some reason. Faintly smelling blood, Naruto followed it until he located a metal senbon with dried blood on it as it lay forgotten under some dead leaves. The scent of the blood matched the jounin's. Commiting it to memory, Naruto stashed the needle away in the pouch on his left leg before following the scent trail leading away from the clearing. It wasn't for another thirty minutes before Naruto reached his destination.

_'So, this is where they are hiding...'_ Naruto thought to himself, noticing that there was a light on in the suspended conical tree house. Flattening himself as close to the ground as possible as he crawled forward, Naruto blended in perfectly with the darkness cloaking the forest. Reaching the base of the tree that the hideout had been built on, Naruto slowly began to scale the bark-covered surface, taking his time to make sure he didn't make a sound as he tensed the muscles in his back and extended his dorsal tubes, expanding his sensory range.

_'Four occupants. Three male, one female. Two males I suspect to be the Demon Brothers, sleeping in their rooms. The female and the other male are in another room. I also smell herbs...medicine.'_ Naruto noted in his mind, developing a plan. Transitioning from the tree to the building, Naruto crawled along the sloped surface to an opening in the roof, a window just barely big enough for him to squeeze through. After taking a moment to make sure there were no traps of any kind, Naruto lifted his left hand, folding down all of his fingers save for his middle finger before extending the slender claw from the tip of his finger, slipping it under the movable panel and reversing the latch, unlocking the window without making a sound.

Opening the window and folding his dorsal tubes down, Naruto silently slithered inside, his dorsal tubes springing back up the moment he had enough room to. No one had moved. Deciding to remove the secondary threat first, Naruto made his way towards the room with the Demon Brothers. Slipping inside without them waking, Naruto stepped between them while extending the claws on either hand with a hint of chakra, the obsidian blades lengthening to almost six inches. Raising his hands, Naruto swung down and slit their throats simultaneously, their bloody gurgling being the only sound in the room apart from the splattering of arterial spray, but the tailed shinobi had stepped back just in time to avoid being painted in the crimson fluid.

Taking notice that the remaining male had fallen asleep in bed while the female that smelled of medicinal herbs was still awake and leaving the room, Naruto slipped out of the now-deceased Demon Brthoers' room and climbed the wall of a corridor, clinging to the shadow shrouded ceiling as he cautiously approached the young woman. When he was above her, Naruto waited until she had moved past him before silently dropping down to the ground. Before she could react, Naruto tightly wrapped his right arm around her neck and covered her mouth with his left hand, swiftly knocking her out by depriving her of oxygen. Easing her down, Naruto bound her with wire and for some unknown reason, he decided not to kill her like the other two.

_'...One left.'_ Naruto thought to himself and started making his way to the room in question, only to squeeze his eyes shut again and wince, gripping his head with both hands as a new voice suddenly appeared in his head for the first time in a month, the volume of it reaching the equivalence of yelling. Letting out a rather loud hiss, Naruto reared up onto his legs alone. _'Wha...What the hell?! St...Stop talking to me! Shut up!'_

_'Do it! Take her! Use her to spawn drones!'_ The voice howled in his mind before Naruto grew angry with it, producing a mental shriek that shattered the bond the voice had developed, leaving Naruto gasping and suddenly exhausted, but he was quickly recovering. Hissing again, Naruto continued on with his mission, quietly opening the door and slinking inside. Nearing the bed, Naruto stared at the unconscious figure; Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Bloody Mist and A-rank Kiri missing-nin. Extending only the claw on his right middle finger while applying chakra to lengthen it to half a foot, Naruto stabbed it into the man's throat, the dagger-point tip slipping between two vertabre and severing his spinal cord; he was dead before he could even register the pain.

A merciful and swift death, only without the mercy. Withdrawing his claw and retracting it, Naruto manipulated the chakra in his body in the proper pattern before two Kage Bunshin popped into existence on either side of him, both knowing their orders; dispose of the bodies. As one went to the Demon Brothers' room and the other began to remove Zabuza from the bed, Naruto turned and walked back to the hall the female had been in. Kneeling beside her, Naruto brushed a strand of black hair from her face.

"..." Maintained his vigilance as he examined her. Roughly 5'3" and appearing to be close to his own age, she had a lithe and natural hourglass frame with a cross between an athletic and voluptuous build. Her wide hips filled out the waistband of her baggy brown pants, her thighs toned and muscular. Hidden beneath her baggy navy blue robe-like top that had been unknowingly parted during his ambush, she bore a slim waist and flat stomach, her firm and swollen D-cup breasts tightly bound by a brown form-fitting turtleneck that hugged her torso like a second set of skin. Her blemish-free skin was a soft porcelain-cream hue and as smooth as silk, her waist-length hair being raven black and glossy, an obvious sign of being well-kept.

Only one word came to mind as he gazed down at her, gently brushing the back of his fingers across her cheek...

"Beautiful..." He muttered softly, slowly folding his dorsal tubes flat against his back. Squeezing his eyes shut and wincing with discomfort, Naruto gripped the side of his head with one hand, another voice slipping into his psyche, but it was quieter and calmer than the last. It also felt more like..._knowledge_, not a voice like the last one, that was whispering to him.

_'Bond with her...'_ The voice urged in a hushed tone, the knowledge of what it meant filtering into his mind. Wincing once more, Naruto stared down at the young woman with an internal conflict showing only in his eyes. The...'bonding process' that the knowledge spoke of involved a heavy miasma of pheromones unique only to him, apparently, that could directly influence a person's mind. With it, he could do a great deal of things from enslaving someone to driving someone insane to causing severe amnesia to a number of other things, however, it wasn't something Naruto could control. Most of the effects were easily manipulated by the target's reactions to him, meaning fear had a chance of causing amnesia or insanity while curiousity could invoke possible enslavement or even a powerful attraction to him. Unfortunately, it was a long and exhausting ritual of sorts that could not be interrupted at any time by an outside force, be it a person or animal or natural event, which would result in the 'ritual' being canceled out in an instant, whether it was almost complete or not. Doing so had a high risk of causing severe mental trauma to the target and the user as well.

_'Bond with her...'_ The voice repeated, cutting through Naruto's thoughts as an immense rush of adrenaline surged through his veins. Eyes going wide as he became a little light headed, Naruto began to pant lightly as he felt his body temperature start to climb. Closing his eyes and shaking his head slightly, Naruto could tell that it was his instincts kicking in, something that was incredibly difficult for _anyone_ to disobey. With him, it was even harder. Knowing it was best to follow his instincts than to fight them, Naruto recalled passing a cave that wasn't too far away.

Gently picking the woman up bridal style, Naruto quickly left the hideout and headed for the cave. Upon arrival, Naruto nearly lost his balance as he became light headed again, another dose of adrenaline flooding his circulatory system. Following the stone corridor all the way to the back, he discovered it to run quite deep before opening up into a large chamber, a pool of water lying near the back as light filtered in through a small hole in the ceiling, being no more than a foot wide. Laying her down, Naruto looked back to the 'doorway' and formed a single handseal before crouching down and planting his hands against the ground.

"Doton: Doryuu Heki." Naruto muttered, causing a small wall of stone to rise up and seal the entrance. Turning back to the young woman, Naruto slowly lowered himself onto his hands and feet, his dorsal tubes rising fully and his skin lightening back to its usual pale hue as his body began to release the scentless and colorless pheromones caused by the 'bonding process'. Reaching her, Naruto extended a single claw without chakra so that it was only a couple inches long and used it to cut the wire tightly wrapped around her wrists and ankles just as she began to stir from unconsciousness, reacting to the pheromones. To avoid her panicking any more than she undoubtedly would, Naruto backed away from her, coming to a stop about six or seven feet away from her while staying crouched with his hands on the ground between his feet and tail loosely coiled around his four limbs.

"Ngh..." Haku groaned faintly before the memory of being attacked sprang to the forefront of her mind. Eyes snapping open and sitting up suddenly, she came face to face with someone she didn't recognize...or was it a 'thing'? It was obviously male and humanoid, but it was...strange. Smooth and oily black plates of what appeared to be natural exo-skeletal armor adorned his chest and arms along with his...tail, possibly even other areas of his body. His eyes, though...They startled her. Staring at her were two soild black orbs with only a white vertically slit pupil resting in their cores. A spark of fear shot through her, causing her to scramble to her feet in an attempt to either flee or fight the creature should he prove hostile. "St...Stay back..."

_'Damn it. I knew I should have kept my senbon on me when I...brought Zabuza-sama...back...'_ Haku thought to herself, finding it a little harder to think straight as she found herself becoming entranced by those strange eyes. Naruto, noticing that she was starting to feel the effects, slowly approached her, though he kept his body low to the ground along with his tail, not wanting to appear any more threatening than he already was. Back pedaling again, Haku tripped over a fist-sized stone, causing her to lose her balance with a brief cry of startlement. Reacting instantly, Naruto shot forward and grabbed her before she could fall.

"..." Haku found herself speechless, staring into those eyes again as the being held her, having kept her from falling and possibly cracking her head open on the rocky flooring of the dark cavern. Now within a very close proximity of him, Haku was struck with the full force of the pheromones, her eyes glazing over slightly as they became unfocused. A moment later, they became focused again and her cheeks were dusted pink with a slight blush. Slowly standing her back up on her feet, Naruto stared into her chocolate brown eyes, a slight and shaky breath escaping him as his omniscient senses became fully active while he was still in physical contact with her, causing him to experience multiple things all at once. The rise in her body temperature, the scents of herbs and the forest, the sound of her heart thundering in her chest.

"...Who...Who are you?" She whispered quietly, unable to break eye contact. Not because she was hypnotized by them...Well, not exactly, but it was because of the emotion and intelligence they held. Even without words, the creature of obscure horror and beauty conveyed sincere concern for her well-being through his eyes, unspoken inquiries and statements uttered by the abyssal orbs. In response to her question, she saw hesitance flash through his eyes and only a glimpse of uncertainty on his face, almost as if debating whether to communicate in return.

"Naruto. Genkou Naruto." He whispered back, finding himself mezmerized by her eyes. He could see the almost invisible decorations of lighter and darker browns in her irises, having never seen anything other than the bottomless darkness of his own eyes at such close range despite his desire to know what his eye color had been prior to his...'genesis', prior to becoming what he was now. Slowly reaching up with a hesitant hand, Haku's eyes moved to the narrow stripes decorating the person's face, her finger tips lightly grazing the strangely cool and smooth exo-skeletal plates that appeared much like whiskers on his face. Almost instantly, Naruto was unable to resist and closed his eyes, leaning into her faint touch a little.

"I'm Haku...Yuki Haku." She introduced herself, still whispering as she slowly retracted her hand, noticing the glimmer of complaint in his eyes. It must be soothing to him. That was when she contemplated his name, idly reaching back up and touching the bands of black on his cheeks with a little more pressure, making Naruto lean into her touch a bit more firmly as he closed his eyes once again. "Heaven and Earth...Maelstrom..."

"...Most people get that one wrong, thinking it means 'fish-cake'..." Naruto muttered quietly, his voice gaining an undertone similar to a mixture of a soft hiss and purring sound. "Though, it technically does..."

"Yeah, but I didn't think someone would intentionally name someone 'fish-cake'." Haku replied with a faint smile, still stroking the markings on Naruto's left cheek. Smiling faintly, Naruto began to relax, his body still releasing the continuous tidal wave of pheromones. Biting her bottom lip gently, Haku couldn't stop staring at Naruto's peaceful expression, her cheeks burning hotter as she contemplated the idea of...kissing him. She could only imagine what it must feel like, to actually kiss someone, having never been kissed. Licking her lips slightly as her body began to unconsciously move closer to his, Haku stared up at the face of the much taller man, who stood about a full foot taller than her. Even as she began to weigh the pros and cons of such an act, Haku had already cupped his cheek and gently bent his head down towards her while standing up on her toes, her head tilted to side slightly as her eyes continued to take in the image of his visage.

"..." Naruto was silent, his heart pounding in his ribcage as he 'watched' her reachings through his mind's eye. He could smell her own pheromones of sexual desire, something that had honestly startled him; he hadn't expected such a reation to the pheromones. Even stranger was his own sudden physical attraction to her. He could feel her body temperature rising steadily as her heart raced with excitement and anxiety, her cheeks glowing red. He could even 'taste' her arousal in the air. Letting her guide his head downward, Naruto waited as patiently as he could, suddenly feeling quite nervous as their lips grew closer and closer together.

**(*)**

Closing her eyes, Haku closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to his, a sudden spark of exhilaration shooting through her and causing an unknown sensation to bloom within her. Slowly wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders, Haku pressed herself as close to him as possible, deepening the kiss as she poked his lips with the tip of her tongue, coaxing him into parting them before the muscle darted into his mouth, trying to intice him into returning the favor. After a few seconds of rubbing her tongue against his shockingly sharp teeth, she succeeded, the length and texture of his tongue surprising her. It was only an extra two or three inches longer than what she believed to be 'average', but it was also a bit smoother than she had imagined. And warmer, too.

"Mmm..." Moaning softly into his mouth, Haku felt him wrap his arms around her, holding her firmly as he cradled the back of her head with his right hand. Noticing that she felt _six_ fingers on the back of her head and neck, Haku didn't spend much thought on the matter, too enraptured by the kiss. Moaning louder than before as she felt Naruto's other hand gently grab her right butt cheek and lift her up slightly, Haku felt herself being lifted up before she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her feet together after struggling for a moment as she tried to kick her sandals off.

Using his tail to keep his balance as he moved over to a large and almost completely flat boulder off to the side, Naruto used his left hand to hold their combined weight as he lowered Haku down onto the smooth stone, lying atop her and deepening the kiss. Running almost purely on instinct and 'sensory' cues from Haku by that point, Naruto firmly pressed against her, making Haku gasp with pleasure and surprise as she broke the kiss, letting out a strangled moan as he kissed her jaw line. Pushing him up for a moment, Haku kept her legs locked around his waist while shedding her robe top, laying it out on the ground below her before she pulled her turtleneck top off and allowing the cool air of the cavern to wash over her warm skin. Before she could attempt to undo the cloth wrappings covering her chest, Haku felt Naruto's left hand on her hip as he bent down and kissed her again, slowly forcing her back down and pinning her beneath him.

Arching his back slightly to create a small pocket of space separating their bodies, Naruto slid his left hand over onto her stomach before sliding it up, only to drag the tip of the non-extended claw on his index finger down between her breasts. Kissing him more passionately and hungrily as she felt the normally compressing wrappings loosen as they were cut, Haku could only grow more lustful and wanting of him, shivering slightly with anticipation. Breaking the kiss and gasping sharply as her eyes shot open, Haku arched her back and leaned her head back, thrusting her chest out as Naruto's double-thumbed left hand cupped her right breast, squeezing firmly as he lightly pinched the erect nub of pink flesh between the knuckles of his index and middle fingers.

"N-Narutooo..." She half-moaned and half-whined in response, her eyes closing once more while biting down on her bottom lip as Naruto's lips wrapped around her left teat as it ached for attention, suckling gently for a few moments before lightly grazing it with his fangs and sharp teeth, suckling a little more strongly. Inhaling sharply as he did it again, Haku could only shiver with ecstacy and cradle his head against the meaty globe, feeling needlessly tortured by his teasing gropes and incessant fondling. _Especially_, the suckling and nibbling on her breast. "NNNnnn...N-Naru..._Please_..."

No longer caring or even thinking of the pheromones that continued to pour out from his body, Naruto reached down with his currently unoccupied hand, using a hint of chakra to forcibly dull the tips of his claws as he slipped the appendage under the hem of Haku's pants and lightly brushed his fingers against her clothed entrance. Letting out another whimpering moan of pleading desire, Haku could do little more than buck her hips in response. After a few moments, Naruto slipped his fingers under the hem of her white panties, only to slowly insert his index and middle fingers inside of her ultra-sensitive opening.

"Na-Naruto!" Haku gasped out, her eyes rolling back into her head as she fisted her hand in his hair, bucking her hips more excitedly. Moaning as he started pumping his fingers in and out of her, Haku didn't know how long she would be able to endure such ecstacy, letting out a soft whine that was cut short when Naruto released her left nipple and kissed her hungrily, pushing his fingers in deeper and pumping them faster. Moaning into Naruto's mouth, Haku reached across her body with her unoccupied right hand, fondling her left tit while kissing him back with just as much passion and need.

"Mmm...Naru...Ooh..." Haku whimpered softly as she broke the kiss, only for his lips to latch onto the side of her neck as she continued to cradle his head against her body. She felt as if an inferno was burning within her body as Naruto slipped a third digit into her and started fingering her more deeply and she didn't know if she would be able to take much more, her head tilting back as Naruto pried her hand away from her breast and started suckling her right breast, firmly kneading the flesh of her left. The fire started burning hotter and more intense as Haku bucked her hips against his hand faster, nearly crying out with pleasure every time. Without warning, she felt the muscles of her slick vaginal canal contract tightly around Naruto's fingers, cumming heavily with a loud wailing moan of ecstacy, but...she was still left wanting for _more_...

Trailing gentle nips from Haku's right breast up to her collar bone and along her neck, Naruto slowly retrieved his hand from between her legs, his fingers dripping with her juices. Loosing all inhibitions and becoming even bolder than she ever expected of herself, Haku gently grabbed his wrist before pulling his hand to her face, staring into his eyes as she wrapped her lips around Naruto's index finger, licking it clean as she slowly pulled it from her mouth, only to repeat the process with his middle and ring fingers. Feeling another, far more powerful surge of adrenaline shoot into his arteries, Naruto could only stare back at her, seemingly entranced with her actions.

Deciding that she wasn't going to be the only one that was tortured so mercilessly, Haku reached down and hooked her thumbs under the hem of her pants at her hips while unwrapping her legs from around Naruto, planting her bare feet on the cold stone floor while lifting her hips up a little. As she started to pull her pants off, Naruto had just managed to remove the pouches on his legs and drop them off to the side before Haku suddenly sat up and grabbed him, pushing him over onto his back and causing his dorsal tubes to flatten against his back in response.

"You...can't keep teasing...a girl like that...and not expect...there to be...consequences..." Haku whispered seductively into his ear between gasping breaths while straddling him, grinding against him with barely restrained lust beyond anything she had even believed to be possible, his hands gripping either cheek of her rear. Smashing her lips against Naruto's in another tongue-filled lip-lock of insatiable carnal hunger as her hands fumbled with his pants, Haku could only let out a soft and drawn out moan as her tender and aching nipples grazed the strangely chilled plates of black organic material covering her lover's chest. Finally managing to undo his belt and pants, Haku slowly broke the kiss and nibbled on his bottom lip with a beguilling grin. Sliding down his body and slipping off the boulder, Haku kept her eyes on Naruto's face as he stared down at her, only for them to roll back into her head once more as she bit her bottom lip yet again, shivering heavily as she felt her desired objective rub against her plump bosom.

Finally looking down at it, Haku felt hesitance and uncertainty swell within her at the sight. He was _easily_ between ten and twelve inches long and almost three inches thick. She could barely even wrap her hand around his cock, doing little for Haku's self-confidence. Could she even do it? Dismissing such self-doubt, Haku stroked him slowly, watching as Naruto could only slowly curl his fingers into fists, his breathing growing heavier as she wordlessly urged Naruto to move to the edge of the stone by putting her hand on his hip and pulling slightly. As he did as she had 'requested' while sitting up, Haku smirked faintly before frowning just as imperceptibly as she stared down at the thick rod in her hand before steeling her resolve and kneeling down, slowly wrapping her lips around the tip.

Almost instantly, he swelled slightly thicker and twitched at the warm and moist sensation. Smirking around the shaft when Naruto let out a quiet hiss of what she _hoped_ was pleasure, Haku continued her actions, only for another idea to pop into her head, recalling the smut novels she had read in the past. Pulling away, she arched her back and thrust her chest out as she held the sides of her breasts, engulfing Naruto's shaft in her fat cleavage and pressing her breasts together. Taking the blood-engorged head of her lover's cock into her mouth once more, Haku started rubbing her breasts up and down his length, doing the same with her head in tandem, eliciting another hiss of euphoria from him as his fingers unfurled and tensed, his claws digging into the rock.

_'S-Shit...'_ Naruto mentally cursed, unable to do much else as he kept his teeth clenched, hissing through gnashed fangs as Haku continued to attend to his 'needs'. Leaning back and bracing himself on his hands, Naruto watched avidly as his member began to disappear into her mouth, inch by inch gradually passing through her lips. Moaning softly, Haku let her eyes close and relaxed her throat as best as she could before pushing her head down, the head of his cock sliding into her throat as she rubbed her tongue along the shaft. Only managing to take in roughly two-thirds of him, Haku pulled back until only the tip was in her mouth and glanced up at him to find him staring back down at her, only to dip back down and deep throat him again.

"Ha...Haku..." Naruto wrasped out quietly, closing his eyes as he slowly reached over and caressed Haku's cheek and the side of her neck, provoking her to moan deeply around his cock and making him thicken slightly. Eyes going wide as she felt Naruto's hand on the back of her head as he swelled within her, Haku was unable to pull back as he came, his seed gushing out and pouring down her throat, pooling in her stomach. As he pushed her head down a little more, she became shocked by how much he was releasing, moaning softly and closing her eyes as her stomach began to feel full before becoming uncomfortably bloated. Finally stopping and removing his hand from the back of her head, Haku slowly pulled back while sucking on him, wanting to ensure she got all of it in spite of her engorged belly.

Without a word, Haku stood up and kissed him hungrily while climbing into his lap and straddling him. Moaning deeply as she started grinding against him, Haku gradually managed to get him to change his position again, returning back to their original places with him lying on top of her and situated between her legs. Kissing him again while forcing her tongue into his mouth while holding the back of his neck, Haku reached down with her free hand to remove her panties, only for Naruto to smirk against her lips and grab her hand, only to grab her other hand as well and tightly wrap his tail around her wrists, keeping them above her head.

"...N-No faaiir..." Haku complained quietly in a half-moan and half-whine as Naruto smirked fiendishly at her, the sight of his fangs and sharp teeth making her blush heavily as he sat up with her legs tightly wrapped around his body, her ankles having been bound together by his tail as well. Sliding his hands along her muscular thighs, Naruto silently watched Haku's face as she closed her eyes and squirmed with ecstacy that grew stronger the loser his hands came to her pelvis. Hooking the claws of his outer thumbs under the fabric of her panties at her hips, Naruto moved his hands over her hips and to her sides, slicing through the hem of her underwear as he slid his hands further up her body, listening to her pleading moans and plaintiff whimpers as she shivered with anticipation and desire. "N-Naruto...S-Stop...teasing..."

"Oh? And who's the one...tied up?" Naruto asked rhetorically, making Haku blush more heavily and writhe with euphoria as he cupped her breasts and leaned down, forcing his tongue between her lips and engaging her in yet another tongue wrestling match. She let out a loud crying moan that was muffled by his mouth as her eyes grew wide, his cock slowly pushing deeper and deeper into her until his tip pushed against the entrance to her womb, only two-thirds of his length engulfed by her vaginal canal. Casting a quick thought of gratitude to herself in thanks of her hymen breaking years ago during her training, Haku took a moment to prepare herself as she continued to rub her tongue along Naruto's, only to suddenly tense her legs and buck her hips while pulling him closer, letting out another muffled cry as the large tip of his shaft penetrated her womb and was sheathed fully.

"Oh...Oh, god...So big..." Haku mumbled softly through gasping breaths as they slowly broke apart for air, nuzzling his neck as she held onto him tightly. Keeping her wrists and ankles bound, Naruto gave Haku a moment to get used to the feeling before he started kneading her breasts, rolling her nipples between the knuckles of his index and middlge fingers, coaxing out a shaky moan. Over-come with lust again, Haku gently nipped Naruto's neck while squeezing her legs tighter around him and inadvertantly pushing him in even deeper, causing her to whimper softly. "Just...Just gentle with me...Please?"

"Anything you say, my Queen..." Naruto whispered into her ear, never noticing the 'title' he had given her, but Haku did and couldn't stop herself from smiling lovingly. Bucking her hips again, Haku moaned softly again before feeling him pull out slowly, only to slowly push back into her, drawing out a louder moan than before.

"Y-You don't...have to be _that_ gentle...my _King_..." Haku whispered back into his ear, still smiling as Naruto nipped her neck with his sharp teeth...

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Aliens/Predator/AVP.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Abomination**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Chapter Three

"Mmm..." Haku moaned softly as she curled up against him, still sleeping. Staring down at her with a faint smile, Naruto tenderly brushed the back of his fingers across her cheek, causing her to nuzzle his hand. They were lying on their sides with Haku's back to his chest, but Naruto was propped up on his elbow, watching as his lover slumbered peacefully. He didn't blame her; it had been almost three days since he initiated the bonding process. After waking the morning after their night together, Naruto had removed the stone wall blocking the exit to the cave before sending out four Kage Bunshin to return to the hideout and clean it up while he went back to his sleeping mate. When his clones dispelled and let him know that the building was free of evidence tied to the deaths of Haku's three fellow rogues, Naruto had taken her to the hideout as she continued to sleep, recovering from their exhaustive activities during the night.

"...Naruto-sama..." The sleeping young woman mumbled quietly, drawing Naruto's attention back down to her and making him smile a little more than before, gently brushing her hair back with one hand. After arriving, Naruto had laid down in bed with her and waited for her to wake up. Not long after, she did and revealed to him that she still remembered Zabuza and the Demon Brothers, even recalling being attacked during the night. Unwilling to lie to her, Naruto told her the truth. Despite the pain and heartbreak of losing Zabuza, Haku stayed loyal to him, but Naruto didn't know if it was because of their 'bond' or from honest feelings.

"..." Leaning down, Naruto gently kissed the side of Haku's head before slowly slipping out of bed and putting his pants back on, securing his pouches to his legs moments after. Writing down a quick message for Haku, Naruto decided to go check in with his team and the other Konoha shinobi, knowing they were doubtlessly suspicious of his whereabouts. Stepping outside, Naruto dropped to all fours as he ran at a leisurely pace. Getting only a few hundred meters away from the hideout, Naruto slowed to a stop and stood up, looking back in the direction he came from.

"I...I can hear it." Naruto muttered quietly with surprise and confusion, sensing something familiar that he had thought lost. The voice. This time, it was Haku's, but...it wasn't like his mother's. Not exactly, at least. Haku still took priority in his mind now, but differently that his mother had been. With his mother, Tensei was the superior and he strived to ensure she was always happy. With his new mate, however, Haku was his equal, being neither above or below him. Deciding to contemplate it later, Naruto returned to the task at hand; reporting to Yuuhi-sensei. It wasn't long before he reached Team 7's client's home, having relied on his omniscient senses to track them all down, but as he neared the edge of the forest not too far from the humble home, Naruto slowed to a halt, standing at the very edge.

"..." He could sense three non-shinobi occupants, obviously the client and members of his family, and it made Naruto hesitant. Yes, he didn't care about anyone seeing what he looked like now, but one of the non-shinobi was a child. He didn't want to frighten the little one. Sighing heavily as he realized that there was no avoiding it since he no longer carried a cloak with him, Naruto stood up and walked over to the front door of the house, coiling his tail around his waist and folding his dorsal tubes down. Before he could knock, however, the door was flung open and the person behind it made Naruto cringe slightly. He had forgot to prepare what he would tell her. "Um...Good morning, Yuuhi-sensei..."

"Don't even think for a moment that I'm ignoring this. Answers. Now." Kurenai growled, glaring up at the taller individual as she stepped outside and shut the door behind her. "Where have you been for the past three days?"

"Technically, it's only been sixty-six hours since I left..." Naruto corrected, only to find himself strangely afraid of the woman's glare as it grew colder. Although he was theorized to be immune to almost all forms of genjutsu, he wasn't very keen of provoking Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress. Sighing quietly, Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "After leaving, I tracked down Momochi and the Demon Brothers. Shortly after, I killed them and disposed of their bodies. Their fourth companion, however..."

"Oh, no. Don't tell me." Kurenai muttered with a faint blush as she closed her eyes and bowed her head, pinching the bridge of her nose with one hand while the other rested on her hip. Confused at first, Naruto didn't know what exactly she was referring to until Kurenai jabbed a finger at his left pouch. Looking down, Naruto couldn't help blushing a little; Haku's destroyed panties. He had forgotten to dispose of them. Sighing heavily, Kurenai looked back up at him with a serious expression. "You didn't-"

"No, I didn't force myself upon. It was mutual. She is currently back at the hideout, sleeping." Naruto responded while casually tucking the destroyed under garment into the pouch fully. "I understand you are undoubtedly irritated with my absence, but I intend to head back out for a couple more days. Is that acceptable?"

"...You'll only do it anyways. Yes, that's fine. Just don't...get in any trouble." Kurenai replied with another sigh. Nodding, Naruto turned and ran back into the forest on all fours. Instead of heading back to Haku, Naruto moved on to the next objective; the man that had hired Momochi and the others, Gatou. The clones he had sent out to clean the hideout had just finished cleaning before a short businessman and his two ronin bodyguards arrived. Through sheer luck, his clones were able to fool Gatou into thinking they were the shinobi he had hired with the use of Henge, but just barely. As they left, one of his clones followed them back to Gatou's compound and dispelled minutes later.

"Hsss..." Hissing quietly as he neared the compound, Naruto climbed a tree and peered out at the facility. It was nothing short of a fortress with a fifteen foot tall wall of solid stone running along the perimeter with a single wrought iron gate at the entrance with four civilian mercenaries standing guard at it. The building itself was also made of stone, undoubtedly reinforced with steel, and appearing much like a bunker of some sort. Patrolling the grounds were five pairs of more mercenaries, each team accompanied by an attack dog.

_'It'll be annoying, but nothing I can't circumvent.'_ Naruto mentally noted as he created a dozen Kage Bunshin, each one knowing what to do already. Without pause, they jumped from the tree and onto the stone wall before they all split up and headed in different directions. One clone headed for the main gate while a clone went for each of the five patrols. The remaining six went straight for the building while Naruto lagged behind a little. Every single one of them avoided detections up until the moment they attacked their unsuspecting prey, who weren't even given a chance to scream.

"Hssss..." Scaling one of the walls as he raised his dorsal tubes to expand his sensory range, Naruto made his way to a nearby window on the second floor. Just as he reached it, the mercenaries outside of the building had been disposed of and his twelve clones were heading for different methods of entry like one of the three heavy doors into the building or one of the ten windows set in its walls. Not wanting to actually break the window and cause a lot of noise, Naruto gathered some chakra in the back of his throat before suddenly spitting a powerful acid across the glass, which was mimicked by his clones as they did the same to their choices of entry.

In seconds, the window was completely dissolved along with a bit of the window frame and some of the stone beneath it. Without a moment of hesitation, Naruto darted inside, his mind slipping into a semi-feral state as the blood lust of his Xenomorphic half began to bubble up to the surface. Spitting some more acid on the handle of the door leading out of the room, Naruto waited for a mercenary to walk by before opening the door and grabbing the man, covering his mouth with one hand as he dragged him into the room...

**xXxXxXx**

"Mmmm...Naru..." Haku mumbled softly as she stirred, only to take notice that he wasn't in the room. Panicking at first, Haku took notice of the note on the night stand beside the bed and grabbed it, reading it out loud. "'Left to deal with a problem. I'll be back soon, so please stay inside.'"

Sighing as she set it back on the night stand, Haku laid back down and stared up at the ceiling, the thin white sheets of the bed draped across the lower half of her naked body. Thinking of Naruto as she laid there, Haku couldn't keep from blushing faintly or smiling a little as she rubbed the base of her neck on the left side. After another night of love making, Naruto suddenly bit her, his fangs easily piercing her flesh and drawing blood. As he held onto her shoulder, Haku had felt his chakra flowing into her a little along with something actually being _injected_ into her body, but she had dismissed it as nothing after getting distracted by Naruto's teasing gropes. Although it had been painful and had caught her off guard, the two of them had ended up engaging in another bout of long and tiring sex, neither of them noticing how the bite mark had healed within seconds of being left, leaving only a series of tiny dots of scar tissue.

"Hmm...I think I'll take a shower while I wait..." Haku mumbled quietly to herself as she stood up from the bed and made her way to the master bathroom. Opening the door and flicking the light switch, Haku looked up into the mirror with a smile, only to take notice of something about herself. Glancing down, Haku saw that her stomach stuck out a little bit, almost as if she had eaten a lot of food or something. Frowning slightly, Haku gently placed her hand against her slightly distended abdomen. "...I don't recall putting on any weight..."

Huffing quietly, Haku decided to start paying attention to what she ate from then on and get back to excercising regularly. Stepping into the shower, Haku turned the water on and let out a soft moan as the hot water relaxed her muscles. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't bathed in almost three days and despite being engaged in exhaustive and satisfying sexual activities throughout those three days...Haku realized she didn't really smell at all. Frowning slightly at the revelation, Haku continued with her shower, still wanting to be clean.

Humming quietly to herself as she started washing her hair, Haku felt something weird, almost as if she were a bit bloated. Ignoring it for the moment, she rinsed her hair out before moving on to cleaning her body, rubbing the soapy sponge along her arms before bringing it to her chest, still humming. Only to take notice of something and glancing down. Her eyes widened slightly with surprise as she stared down at her breasts, which looked strangely...bigger and fuller than normal. Not only that, but she felt something under them. Cupping her left breast with one hand and feeling under it after setting the sponge down, Haku felt something like a bump. A rather big one with slight nub in the middle of it and it was almost as sensitive as her nipples, causing her to moan softly. Checking under her right breast, Haku found the same thing.

"What the...What the hell is going on?" Haku muttered, only to let out a groan and lean forward, bracing one hand against the wall of the shower as she held her stomach with the other. Groaning even louder as the sensation grew stronger, Haku could only describe it as a constant pressure within her that was growing stronger with every second. Glancing down at herself, Haku could only stare with shock as she watched her stomach slowly swell from what had previously only been a slight bump to an obvious dome of taut flesh that stuck out almost four inches from what her once flat stomach had been. She continued to watch as it swelled a little bigger, making her look almost six or seven months pregnant while the bumps under her breasts started swelling larger as well.

"Oh, my god...What's...What's happening to me?!" Haku gasped out with shock and fear, unable to tear her eyes away from her breasts as they grew a little rounder and fatter while being raised by the growing protrusions under her breasts. Squeezing her eyes shut and gritting her teeth as a burning sensation blossomed across her entire back and spine, Haku slowly sunk down to her knees in the stall, her legs spread apart to make room for her expanding belly as she remained hunched over slightly. That's when she felt something _move_ inside of her while the pain in her back grew more intense, concentrated more heavily in five different spots on her back. "AHH! N-Naruto!"

**xXxXxXx**

"...Haku..." Naruto muttered, hearing the voice in his mind cry out to him just as he finished exterminating the last of Gatou's men, the tycoon having been killed earlier on via being skewered from behind by Naruto's tail. Without hesitating, Naruto dropped to all fours and fled the building, his clones remaining behind to finish up. Jumping over the wall and landing on the ground, Naruto flooded his limbs with chakra and ran as fast as he could. Haku was afraid, distressed by something and possibly in pain, and Naruto wasn't going to take any chances. He couldn't afford to lose another loved one. He wouldn't be able to recover from it a second time.

"Haku!" Naruto called out as he reached the building nearly fourty-five minutes after being alerted to her fear since he had been clear across Wave Country, swiftly making his way inside and searching through the house for her, not even thinking of using his omniscient senses to locate her. Entering their bedroom and hearing the shower running, Naruto quickly went over to the door, the smell of blood reaching his nose. Fearing the worst, he slowly opened the door. "...Haku?"

"Shh..." Haku suddenly hushed, confusing Naruto as he slowly entered the bathroom and looked at his beloved, only to stare in shock. There she was, sitting down on the floor of the shower stall with blood lying around her on the floor that hadn't been washed away by the water spraying from the shower head, however, she looked far different than when he had left earlier. He couldn't believe his eyes; she looked almost like he did. She had the same kind of hands as he did, the same feet and legs, the same tail, the same dorsal tubes, the same eyes. She now had _four_ breasts of equal size that were roughly E- or F-cups now, having grown a second pair beneath her original pair some how, and he took notice that she only had the exo-skeletal plates on her forearms and on her back.

Cradled in her arms was a newborn child with the exact same physical traits as Naruto, the exo-skeletal chest plate included. The only thing the infant lacked were the dorsal tubes, but Naruto suspected that was due to the dorsal tubes being something that grew later on. Currently, the little one was suckling on Haku's top left breast, their eyes closed and clinging to Haku's left side.

"Haku...What's going? What happened?" Naruto whispered quietly, curious and confused as to what had happened to his mate. Even as the words left his lips, Naruto had a feeling he already knew the answer, his eyes glancing at the nearly invisible dots of scar tissue on Haku's shoulder. He had bit her last night all of a sudden, having lost himself to his instincts for a moment. He could recall some of his chakra being drained from him along with something being injected into her body with the possible biological chemical coming from his fangs as he bit down; it was almost like being bitten by a venomous snake, only...with different and far more drastic effects.

"After I woke up, I decided to take a shower, but while I was in here, I...I started to change, Naruto." Haku responded, slowly raising the three foot long blade of black bone-like material adorning the tip of her tail. Naruto was surprised and a little jealous; how come she got the longer tail barb? Pushing that thought out of his head, Naruto reached over and turned the water off, kneeling down beside his transformed lover as she smiled back down at the baby in her arms as he gently released her nipple and nuzzled his tiny face against both of her left breasts. "It wasn't long before the baby started growing at an incredibly fast rate inside of me as I transformed, which was only about a ten or fifteen minute process. It wasn't until after I had changed fully that I went into labor. About half an hour later, I find myself holding this little guy..."

"...You mean...he's...our son?" Naruto inquired softly and slowly, almost unable to believe his own words. Haku smiled at him and nodded, confirming what Naruto had thought. Feeling a little light headed, Naruto slowly eased himself down to the ground, leaning back against the wall as he stared off into the distance.

"You want to hold him?" Haku suddenly asked, breaking Naruto out of his trance. Looking at her with a startled look, Naruto wasn't given a chance to protest before he found the baby in his arms. Paralyzed with fear of doing something wrong or accidentally harming the baby, Naruto could only stare down at him with wide eyes. Giggling quietly at his reaction, Haku relaxed a little, exhausted from everything that had happened to her in the past hour. She smiled warmly and lovingly as she watched Naruto start to relax at a painfully slow rate, a look of wonder and awe in his eyes as he sat there.

"..." Naruto was silent as he stayed where he was, staring down at his son. His _son_. He was a father now. He couldn't believe it; him, a father? He didn't know whether to be happy or scared. He didn't know how to be a father. He never even had a father to begin with, so how was he supposed to raise a child? But...it couldn't be that hard, could it? Tensei always said he was a well-behaved child and wasn't too difficult to raise. Then again, he had been six years old when she adopted him and he learned quick enough to start taking care of himself in some ways. Still...was he really fit to be a father?

Without warning, he felt a warm drop of water glide down his cheek, confusing him and breaking him out of his thoughts. Slowly reaching up and touching his cheek where the liquid had been, Naruto realized that...he was _crying_. He had only cried once before in his life and that had been when his mother had died. So why was he crying now? Hearing a noise from the child in his arms, Naruto glanced at the baby boy's face just in time to watch as he slowly opened his eyes, revealing the abyssal orbs of black with a tiny white slit pupil floating in either eye as they locked onto Naruto's face. Over come with emotion, Naruto felt more tears fall from his eyes as he closed them, gently holding the baby closer to his chest, careful not to harm or smother the child.

"...Naruto? Are you okay?" Haku whispered softly out of concern, gently touching his left shoulder. Not trusting his voice, Naruto nodded slightly. Struggling to recompose himself, Naruto reached up and grabbed the towel hung up on the wall above him, using it to dry his eyes. Haku could only smile slightly. He had told her a little about his life and that he had lost his adoptive mother just a little more than a month ago. It was understandable that he would be so greatly touched by the simple action of holding his newborn child, a life he had helped in creating. Standing up with his son in his arms, Naruto slowly walked out of the bathroom and laid down on the bed with the small baby, letting Haku take another try at a shower.

"Hey..." Naruto whispered softly as he stared down at his son, who stared back at him. Lying on his side and keeping the newborn close to his body, Naruto couldn't smiling faintly as the baby gripped his finger with his uncordinated double-thumbed hands. He watched as his son stared at his finger, his short Xenomorphic tail flailing a little wildly before finally coiling around Naruto's wrist while the baby used his feet to grip either of Naruto's thumbs. Smiling a little more than before, Naruto slowly raised his hand, finding the newborn to be unusually strong as it held onto Naruto's hand. When he was completely off the bed, Naruto found himself truly surprised, but lowered the boy back down to the bed to keep him from getting hurt. "You're pretty strong for a little one..."

His response was for the baby to release his hand, finding his own tail to more entertaining as he tried to grab onto it. Finally snagging it, he brought the tip up and grabbed onto it with his mouth, gnawing on his own tail just below the two-inch long and dull tail blade at the tip. Smiling more warmly, Naruto continued to watch his son as Haku bathed...

**xXxXxXx**

"He's been gone for awhile...You think we should go looking for him?" Hiatari asked of Shinobue, who had been strangely quiet since Naruto first disappeared. While she didn't actively show it, Hiatari had noticed that the Aburame heiress was behaving strangely and he had a feeling it was because of Naruto's absence. She would stay up late at night, sitting at the table as if waiting for Naruto to return. During the day, she would sometimes stand out on the pier outside Tazuna's home, staring off into the forest. She was also becoming increasingly defensive of Naruto, having already drained Sasuke of chakra once with her Kikaichu, knocked the Uchiha out twice with taijutsu, did the same to Kiba once, and did worse to Sakura on several occassions.

All within the past week since Naruto had disappeared just before they reached Wave Country...

"..." Shinobue said nothing as she stayed standing where she was. Sighing, Hiatari leaned back against the post along the side of the pier, having taken to sitting down instead of standing like his friend and team mate. He was honestly surprised when Naruto stepped out from the tree line a few minutes later, but he wasn't alone. The other person with him stayed behind, remaining hidden in the shadows of a tree. Walking up to his team mates, Naruto nodded towards either one.

"Could you find Yuuhi-sensei and Hatake-sensei for me? There is something I wish to talk to them about." Naruto requested, getting a nod from Shinobue before she turned and headed towards Tazuna's house. A few minutes later, she started walking back with both jounin right behind her. Leaving his team mates behind, Naruto led his sensei and Kakashi back to the tree line and a little deeper into the woods. Raising his dorsal tubes and making sure they were the only ones in the vicinity, Naruto turned towards the two jounin while Haku stepped out of hiding, her body shrouded with a black hooded cloak that had been in the hideout. "Yuuhi-sensei, Hatake-sensei, I would like for you to meet Haku. She's the one I told you about."

"Nice to meet you." Kurenai and Kakashi greeted politely simultaneously, only for their eyes to go wide when Haku pushed back the hood and revealed her eyes. Recomposing herself a moment later, Kurenai continued, addressing Haku. "Naruto mentioned something about you...having a child?"

"...Naruto?" Haku muttered worriedly as she looked to him, getting a brief nod from Naruto. Hesitantly, Haku parted the cloak to reveal the baby cradled against her body. Once more, the two jounin were shocked. Not only had he somehow transfered his strange characteristics to the young woman, Haku, but also to the child?

"How is this...?" Kurenai couldn't even finish her statement, her eyes glued to the sleeping child. Kakashi was simply dumb-founded.

"I can not exactly explain it because there is just so much about my other half that even I do not know, but..." Naruto began, trailing off for a moment at the end as he glanced at Haku and his child. "The night before I checked in a few days ago, me and Haku had been...engaged in _private_ activities...and I bit her; or rather, I marked her. I do not know why at this time, but when I bit her, some of my chakra had been drained into her body along with something being injected from my fangs. After checking in with you, I left to take care of Gatou. While I was away, Haku woke up and...began to change. In the span of less than an hour, she progressed through a full nine-month gestation and gave birth to our son, gaining the same Xenomorphic traits as myself."

"...Your...Your son?" Kakashi stammered quietly. "We're going to need to do a few tests on all three of you when we get back to-"

"HSSS!" Naruto hissed loudly and sharply, suddenly lashing out with a kick from his right foot that pinned Kakashi to the tree he had been standing in front of. Glaring at the jounin as the claws on his double-thumbed foot grew longer, their sharp tips pressing into the man's throat, Naruto barely restrained himself from just riping the man's throat out and be done with it. "You will _not_ be performing _any_ tests on my family! I'm not going to let _any one_ touch them. Do I make myself clear, _Kakashi_?"

"Cr-Crystal..." The jounin wrasped out, his throat slowly being pressed in as the claws threatened to puncture both his carotid artery and jugular vein at the same time. A moment later, Naruto _slowly_ removed his foot from the man's neck and set it back down, but it was obvious he was still very upset, having stepped between both jounin and his mate, who held their child worriedly. Rubbing his throat, Kakashi took a minute before he was able to take again. "I'm sorry, it's just...this is just so bizarre! I didn't mean to upset you, Naruto, nor did I mean to make it sound like we were going to harm them. I just meant that we should make sure that both the mother and child are healthy. That's all, Naruto. Just calm down..."

"No. One. Touches. Them." Naruto growled, his eyes narrowing fiercely as his lips curled in a vicious snarl. Stepping between the two before her student could try to attack Kakashi a second time, Kurenai decided to try to diffuse the situation.

"Naruto, calm down. This isn't going to solve anything." Kurenai urged, making eye contact with Naruto. Strangely enough, he slowly started to do as she said, but he made sure he stayed between them and his family. The kunoichi didn't blame him; the Sandaime had warned her about Naruto's fierce and instinctual reactions to anyone that even hinted at doing something to a family member, or someone close to him, that he didn't like. The boy had almost pounced on a doctor almost a decade ago when they had said they would need to replace Tensei's knee; it had been the words 'cut open' that set him off and had it not been for an ANBU agent that had been present, Naruto surely would have attacked the doctor.

"Hss..." Naruto hissed quietly before looking off to the side, not wanting to stare at the male jounin lest he feel the need to rip the man's throat out again. Focusing back on his sensei, Naruto forced himself to calm down a little more. "I wish to take them back to Konoha with us, but Haku doesn't have any of the documentation to enter Konoha without us and I'm not leaving her alone."

"So you want to take her with us when we leave, allowing her to enter the village without any problems. Am I right?" Kakashi suggested, getting a sharp glare from Naruto for what he had said earlier, but he recieved a nod in confirmation. Sighing quietly, Kakashi knew he had pretty much screwed himself out of staying on Naruto's good side with that comment. It would probably be awhile before Naruto let go of his apparent grudge against the man. "Look, I don't think it would be a very smart idea for our teams to go back at the same time. Sasuke doesn't exactly have a good opinion of Naruto due to his appearance and with a baby present..."

"If he tries to hurt them, I _will_ kill him." Naruto replied coldly and quietly, his eyes narrowed with complete seriousness. Both jounin knew right then that Naruto was kidding around or bluffing; he would literally kill Sasuke.

"Naruto, relax." Haku whispered as she reached out and gently grabbed his arm, making him look back at her. "We'll be fine."

"..." Naruto sighed quietly before taking a step towards her and gently kissing her, making Haku blush out of embarassment with a shy smile on her face. Naruto didn't care what the two jounin thought. He didn't care what any one thought with the only exception being his beloved Queen and their child. Turning back to Kurenai and Kakashi, Naruto spoke up once more. "Tazuna will be finished with his bridge in the next couple days. Until then, me and Haku shall be staying back at the hideout. When it's time to leave, we will rejoin you and the others. Is that acceptable, Yuuhi-sensei?"

"...Yes, that'll be fine. It just might help limit the problems we've already been having around here because of Shinobue." Kurenai responded, making Naruto cock an eye brow in surprise. Sighing, Kurenai explained. "She's been...acting strange lately. It started just after you left, but she has become quite defensive of you. Already, she's knocked out each of Kakashi's students at least once, though Sasuke and Sakura appear to be the antagonists and end up provoking her."

"Hmph...Fools. Shinobue may not talk much, but she is one person that should not be underestimated." Naruto responded before nodding to his sensei in departure, tossing Kakashi one last venomous glare as he led Haku back into the forest, the two jounins leaving moments later.

"...Was all that really necessary?" Haku questioned as she glanced at him, making Naruto frown slightly. "Why couldn't we just...go somewhere else?"

"As much as I would like to leave Konoha behind and start over elsewhere, I can not leave yet. Not until I've uncovered everything about the creatures that I share DNA with." Naruto responded, staring down at his hands as he slowly curled them into fists. "There is so much that I do not know about myself and it is beyond frustrating. I want to know what to expect of myself so that I can use that knowledge to help any children we have. The little one included."

"...You know, we still have to think of a name for him." Haku mentioned as she pulled off the cloak covering her and passing it to Naruto, who folded it in half and tucked it under his arm. For now, she had taken to wearing one of her baggy dark blue robe tops and a pair of her baggy pants that had been crudely modified in the back for her tail; at least until she could get some clothing that actually fit her properly. Adjusting the child's position, Haku stared down at the baby as he continued to sleep peacefully in her arms. Naruto found himself smiling as well as he glanced over at his son.

"...Dokujin..." Naruto muttered as he reached over and gently brushed the back of his finger across his son's cheek. "Genkou Dokujin."

"Dokujin? Why would you name him something so dark and morbid as 'Assassin's Dagger'?" Haku questioned with an incredulous look of confusion and curiousity. Naruto merely smirked slightly as he maneuvered his tail around and loosely coiled it around his forearm, holding the tail blade in his hand.

"I don't know, it just seems _natural_." Naruto answered calmly with a smirk, making Haku roll her eyes at his logic. Switching his smirk for a small smile as he unwrapped his tail from around his arm, Naruto reached over and gently wrapped his arm around Haku's waist and pulled her close as they walked. Smiling with contentment, Haku couldn't resist leaning her head against Naruto's shoulder, enjoying the moment while she could...

**xXxXxXx**

"...Oh, my..." Sarutobi Hiruzen muttered to himself as he stared on at Naruto, Haku, and their child. Team 7 and 8 had just left moments ago upon the Sandaime dismissing them while Naruto stayed behind with Haku, who still carried their child in her arms. "How did this happen?"

"I wrote down as much of what I could recall. I left a few things out due to them being..._private_ matters." Naruto responded with a nearly invisible blush as he retrieved the scroll from his left pouch and handed it to the Hokage, who took it and started reading. Clearing his throat a little cautiously to draw the Sandaime's attention back to him, Naruto continued. "I was wondering if it would be possible to make us a clan? It is obvious now that I am capable of passing on my genetic mutations, which would classify it as a bloodline, if I'm not mistaken."

"...You've got a point there." Hiruzen responded as he glanced over the information in the scroll he now held in his hands. Rolling it up, he set it aside before looking up at the young man, who was now a father. "I'll get everything ready for you tonight. You can stop by tomorrow morning and we'll get it all finalized."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Naruto acknowledged before turning to Haku and whispering something to her. A moment later, Haku gave him a look of concern before nodding and leaving the office, hiding herself and Dokujin under her hooded cloak. Turning back to the Hokage, Hiruzen could see the cold look in Naruto's eyes. "Hokage-sama...I 'request' that the Root laboratory you found me in be handed over to me. Along with everything that had been found within it."

"Naruto, I don't think-" Hiruzen started to answer, only to be cut off.

"I'm not _asking_, Hokage-sama." Naruto interrupted, narrowing his eyes. "Seeing as my genetic mutations have now been classified as a 'bloodline', anything relating to it is now to be considered property of the owner of that bloodline and the clan head, which would be me. Am I wrong?"

"Well, no, but-" The Sandaime was cut off once more as Naruto continued.

"Thus, everything found in that lab along with the facility itself is now under my possession. If I discover that even one little piece of evidence or data has been withheld, there will be consequences." Naruto responded, his authoritative and unwaivering tone surprising the elderly man. When Naruto had left, he had been soft-spoken and absent-minded to a degree, but now, he was more dominant and forceful in mind. Not to mention, more vocal. "I expect everything to be gathered and ready for me to collect when I come by in the morning."

"...If I didn't know any better, I would call you a fool for demanding something of me, but..." The Sandaime started with narrowed eyes and a sharp tone, noticing how Naruto didn't even flinch under his gaze nor the slight bit of killing intent he let out. "But you are too smart to be considered a fool and you'll no doubt continue to pursue the endeavor either way. Fine, but I want a full report on anything and everything you discover."

"Agreed." Naruto remarked calmly and firmly before turning and leaving the office, wrapping his tail around his waist. Stepping outside, Naruto gave Haku a slight smile before leading her out of the building...

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Aliens/Predator/AVP.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Abomination**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Chapter Four

The silence was deafening. The empty halls were crowded. The stale air was suffocating and thick with the stench of...nothingness. Naruto suppressed another hiss as he continued on into the laboratory he had been found in. It had been a week since he had come into ownership of the facility and he hadn't set foot in it since. Not until a few minutes ago, that is. Glancing back at the solid metal framework of the thick armored slab of a door, Naruto knew he couldn't turn back. Not now. There were too many questions left unanswered and he couldn't let his nightmarish memories and irrational fears stop him.

The corridors were made of solid steel and various other metals, thick power cables spanning the entire width of the steel tunnels under the gratework that spanned their length. Strips of lights were embedded in the upper corners of the halls, each light spanning about a meter in length and maybe an inch or two in width. The walls bore metal access panels of various types and arrays of mechanics for unknown utilities such as the ventalation systems and computer networks and electrical wiring for the lights. All in all, the place held an industrial appearance with the atmosphere of Hell itself...

"..." Naruto wordlessly stared down the dimly lit hall before him, using his foot to push the door closed that anyone else would have been forced to put effort into moving, but he closed it almost effortlessly. It was one of the perks of being an abomination like himself. Even as the door shut with an echoing boom that thundered through the halls, Naruto could still hear the long-silenced noises of the scientists scurrying about, each one focused on their little pieces of equipment and data sheets. Slowly taking a step forward, Naruto stopped himself from reacting to his flash-backs as he made his way to the one area of the facility no one had been able to access located deep within the facility.

"...Restricted Area..." Naruto muttered, reading the words painted across the thick metal blast doors. The doorway was easily ten feet wide and almost just as tall, either panel of armored metal being a minimum of half a foot thick. Glancing at the destroyed ruins of what had once been a key pad, voice recognition system, and thumb-print scanner, Naruto let his eyes narrow. He knew that without the console, opening the blast doors was next to impossible due to the seals engraved on them to resist all elemental damage.

Except for molecular acid...

"...Hssss..." Hissing quietly, Naruto pulled out two kunai and walked over to the left side of the doorway. He knew that his acid could eat through the doors, but it would take too long. He also knew how the doors were held shut; on the inside of the walls at either side of the door frame were powerful hydraulic pressure rods that pushed the two slabs together. Once they were locked in place, it was physically impossible to force them open. But the architect had forgotten to armor the surrounding walls. Using a kunai to slice his left palm open, Naruto let his blood spray the section of wall in front of him, the crimson liquid quickly corroding the thick steel and eating away at the mechanics behind it. It wasn't long before the hydraulic pressure rod was exposed, but Naruto's palm had already healed.

Slicing his hand open with the second kunai since the first one had been melted into an unrecognizable piece of slagged metal, Naruto quickly reached through the hole and wrapped his hand around the six-inch thick metal shaft as best as he could, ensuring that his blood coats it. Retracting his hand a moment later, Naruto watched with satisfaction as the pipe ruptured, the azure fluid contained within spraying from the growing hole in the metal, only for the pipe to be 'cut' completely by the incredibly powerful acid that was his blood.

_Tsss...Tsss..._

"..." Glancing down at the sizzling sounds, Naruto watched as a couple drops of his blood hit the grate floor, melting through the metal in seconds. Luckily, the 'Restricted Area' was completely sealed off from the rest of the facility, meaning if any wires or pipes were damaged, the rest of the facility on the other side of the doors would be untampered with. Waiting until his hand finished healing due to the Kyuubi no Kitsune's chakra in his body, Naruto haphazardly dropepd the melted remains of his two kunai before walking back over to the blast doors. Wedging his claws into the narrow gap between the two doors, Naruto pulled them apart with all of his strength, fangs gnashed with effort.

"Hsss!" Hissing with frustration and effort, Naruto finally managed to make the left door budge, letting him get a better grip and put more leverage into the action of opening the doorway. Creating a narrow gap between the immobile right slab and the now shifted left slab, Naruto started to wedge himself between them, pushing on the left slab more strongly until he managed to force it all the way back to the doorframe, leaving the door half open. Hissing again, only quietly and briefly, Naruto took a moment to recover from the strenous act. A quick glance into the interior of the 'Restricted Area' informed him that it was practically a mirror image of the rest of the facility.

"...This better be worth it..." Naruto mumbled to himself as he continued on in his ventures. Barely making it a few steps, Naruto suddenly spun around when the back-up hydraulics on the door kicked in, pushing the door shut. Hissing loudly with anger, Naruto swung and punched the door, putting a _very_ shallow dent in the metal while inadvertantly dislocating one of his knuckles in the process, resulting in yet another hiss of anger. Quickly relocating the bone and flexing his hand, Naruto let the Kyuubi's healing efforts take care of the rest before turning back down the hall and continuing to walk. He'll just have to reopen the door later.

"...Let's see if I can figure out the method to their madness, hm?" Naruto muttered quietly as he walked up to the map of the 'Restricted Area' that had been conveniently set up on the wall of the facility. Then again, there had been a similar map for each of the three other sections of the facility. Taking notice of a room labeled 'Lab 06', Naruto found it quite odd that such a chamber would be labeled on the map or that it would take up almost a fourth of the restricted sector. Quickly memorizing the entire map, Naruto turned and started walking towards his chosen destination. It was only a few minutes before he reached the doorway, only to notice that the console that operated it had been destroyed just like that of the blast doors. Luckily, they weren't blast doors and just a pair of thin metal panels.

"Damn bastards and their fancy machines..." Naruto hissed under his breath before slamming his right palm into the metal along the crease running down the middle between the metal doors. Creating a big enough dent, Naruto slipped his fingers into the narrow gap and pulled the doors apart, completely destroying the pneumatics holding them closed. Slipping into the room and releasing the doors, both pieces of steel stopped a few inches short of making contact in the middle while Naruto reached to the side with his left hand and pressing the button that operated the lights, but it resulted in only a handful of scattered lights coming to life throughout the room, a couple of them flickering precariously while one of the broken lights hung from the ceiling by its cables.

"..." Naruto was silent as he gazed upon the sight before him. Standing in the back of the room was a sight he found all too familiar; it was a stasis tube, only it bore a large hole in the side and only a little bit of the liquid that had once filled the entire container. Slowly stepping toward the obelisk that awoke disturbing images of his past, Naruto stared at the shattered glass cylinder. That was when he sight of something out of the corner of his eye, making Naruto spin around and extend his claws, bearing his fangs as he hissed, only to go silent and stare with morbid fascination.

Entombed in a meter-tall container of similar glass as he had been once before and suspended in similar liquid, Naruto could only stare at the strange creature. It was much like a mutated spider of some kind of a dark brown-ish coloration with eight long and spindly legs that looked almost like the fingers of a skeleton, bearing membraneous 'webbing' of sorts between the bases of the limbs. It had some light exo-skeletal armor plating on its body and a tail not unlike his own extended from the base of its body that bore a proportionately-sized tail blade of its own, a pair of sac-like objects flanking the base of the tail. Surprisingly, it was still alive, although just barely, despite being locked away for the past ten years. From how lathargic its movements were, he guessed that it was still in a state of hibernation to prolong its life span.

"..." Staying silent, Naruto took a step towards the imprisoned creature, only to take notice of a hall way to the side. Cautiously, yet curiously, Naruto turned and ventured down the short tunnel, hunching down slightly as he tensed his muscles, ready to pounce at a moment's notice. However, he came across another of the tall glass containers that were almost identical to the one that had housed him when he was a child. The occupant, though, wasn't a six year old child. Naruto wasn't even sure if it was once a human to begin with.

Floating in the tube was an obviously female and nude figure that stood at about an even six feet. Her flesh was a deep crimson speckled with black while her chest, stomach, neck, mouth, and the insides of her thighs were a biege-like color with the same oily sheen as his exo-skeletal plates. Like him, she had the same tail and six fingered hands along with similar dorsal tubes, her legs matching his own. However, her feet were slightly different. She had two large toes on either side of her feet with three smaller toes between them. Each of her toes and fingers bore claws not unlike Naruto's and her slightly parted lips revealed sharp teeth and fangs that looked almost identical to Naruto's as well. What really shocked him, though, was her face.

She had no eyes and no nose with four mandible-like objects around her rather human-looking mouth, each additional jaw bone bearing a single ivory 'fang' at their ends with a pair on either side of her original jaw. The top pair of mandibles ended just a centimeter past the corners of her lips while the bottom pair reached almost all the way to her chin. The upper half of her face was a smooth dome-like curve of skin-covered bone while black tendril-like 'dreadlocks' hung from her head and reached down to just past her shoulder blades. Strapped over her mouth and nose was a clear mask with a hose attached to it that came down from the top of the tube, feeding her oxygen as she slumbered, oblivious of her surroundings. He took notice of exo-skeletal plates covering her forearms, back, and thighs with the bone-like material blending in with her skin. He also noticed that she had four breasts just like Haku did, only her breasts were roughly about the equivalency of C-cups.

_Beep, beep, beep!_

"..." Glancing down at the control console beside the glass container, Naruto noticed the red flashing words and the meter that showed the oxygen levels; it had just run out. Watching as the woman started to stir and convulse slightly, Naruto gnashed his fangs and bashed his fist into the glass, only to barely scratch it. Hissing viciously, Naruto lengthened the claws of his right hand and ran them across his left palm, causing his acidic blood to spray across the glass, quickly eating through it and causing the glass to give way, the water-like fluid pouring out and nearly knocking Naruto over as he caught the woman in his arms, ripping her mask off as he gently laid her down on the ground.

Leaning down and putting his ear to her chest, Naruto was relieved to discover that her heart was still beating and that she was still breathing. He had freed her just in time; any longer and she might not have survived. Sighing and sitting back, Naruto took notice that she was rather malnourished in appearance. Not surprising. Back when he had first been found, a few scientists had examined the liquid and discovered that it was full of nutrients that were specifically engineered to be absorbed through the skin, allowing anyone or anything submerged in the fluid to remain relatively healthy. It had been something to limit the amount of time Naruto, and apparently the other test subjects, that he spent outside of the stasis tube.

"...I can't take you out of this place just yet. I don't know how you'll behave or how even Haku is going to react to you." Naruto muttered quietly to himself as he stared down at the still comatose female chimeric being. Sighing heavily, Naruto also knew that he couldn't leave her alone. Creating half a dozen Kage Bunshin, Naruto stood up. "Alright, I need one of you to let Haku know I won't be coming home tonight and that'll I'll be back tomorrow. I also want three of you to start scouring this place for any information on the female. The last two will be responsible for going out and hunting something down for the two of us to eat. Dismissed."

Without a word, his clones turned and left. Now that he thought about it, he was kind of grateful that the blast doors had sealed themselves shut again. He had the strength of almost twenty men and he could barely get it open due to the passive back-up hydraulics and the weight of the door itself. With the female as malnourished as she was, it was theoretically impossible for the female to open it up by conventional means and due to simple animalistic instinct, she would not injure herself just to escape. It actually took quite a bit of will power on Naruto's part just to cut open his palm earlier. Three times now. He believed that it was mostly because he had been raised as a human and taught to act as a human. However, despite all of that, his instincts still ran supreme and he was constantly engaged in psychic wars between Logic and Instinct.

"...I could have just spit the acid instead of cutting myself..." Naruto mumbled quietly with realization, palming his face and sighing heavily as he leaned back and laid down on the metal gratework of the floor. "God, I feel like an idiot now..."

After about half an hour, Naruto had dozed off in a light sleep as the female began to stir. Almost entirely feral due to captivity much like Naruto had been, the female slowly rolled over onto her hands and feet before taking notice of the sleeping male. 'Looking' at him and discovering that he was much like herself, she found him to be the perfect mate for her, despite the fact he was the only male she detected within the vicinity. Then again, it wasn't like she was being forced. Silently stalking closer, she loomed over him before lying down on top of him, nuzzling his chest and neck as he awoke.

"What the hell?" Naruto mumbled with confusion, having just woken up to find the female lying on top of him and cuddling with him. That was when he detected the pheromones she was giving off, almost reminding him of when he had attempted to 'bond' with Haku, which inevitably resulted in them mating. The only difference was that it was obvious the female was fully intent on mating with him. Only able to imagine what Haku would do to him if she found out, Naruto tried to pull away, only for the female to start nipping at his neck while rubbing against his body. Closing his eyes and letting out a shaky breath, Naruto was finding it very difficult to resist. Due to the female being naked and his upper body barren of clothing, Naruto was able to 'taste' the pheromones coating her skin, which were starting to act like an aphrodisiac.

_'Shit...Haku's going to kill me...'_ Naruto thought to himself, letting out a quiet hiss when he felt the female nip his neck again. Pupils dilating thinly as a heavy dose of adrenaline surged through his veins, Naruto was struggling to think straight, the female's actions having stirred his instincts and making it increasingly more difficult to abstain. Hissing louder as the female started undoing his pants without stopping in her nipping and rubbing, Naruto felt his breathing grow heavier as his heart raced, closing his eyes as he felt the female's hand slip into his pants and wrap around his member, slowly stroking him. _'Yeah...Definitely going to kill me...'_

"Hsss..." Hissing quietly as she nipped his chest again, The female slowly extended her tongue, which wasn't far from appearing like his own despite being a slightly darker color, and dragged it along Naruto's flesh from his chest, up his neck, and to his mouth, where she suddenly forced it into his mouth and engaged him in a deep and pasisonate kiss. Caught off guard by the lip lock, Naruto was unable to hold back any longer and started kissing her back, their tongues coiling around one another before the female started to pull back, thin strings of saliva connecting their mouths. Letting out another soft hiss, the female slowly crawled off of him and crouched down near him, pressing her chest and shoulders into the ground while her hips were raised. 'Looking' back at him with her head resting on the ground, the female curled her tail to the side slightly to reveal her snatch as her juices dripped down her thighs.

"Hssssssss..." Too excited and instincts too strong to fight back against, Naruto was unable to stop himself from complying, easily slipping out of his pants before mounting the waiting female from behind, inticing a long moan-like hiss of ecstacy from the eye-less Xenomorphic woman beneath him as she coiled her tail around his waist...

**xXxXxXx**

"Hss...Hss..." The soft hiss-like snores came from the female as she slept peacefully, curled up beside Naruto as he laid beside her, lying on his side and propped up on his elbow. He was confused. He felt guilty for what he did, but at the same time...he didn't. Yes, he had betrayed Haku by mating with the mysterious female slumbering beside him, but now, he could hear a third voice in his mind, though it was quieter than Haku's and more understandable than his son's; obviously. As the female slept, however, Naruto had discovered some very interesting things. Or rather, his clones had.

Using the decryption key used for the data found in the other areas of the base, Naruto found out it worked perfectly with the information in the 'Restricted Area' as well. According to what his clones had decrypted, the female's name was Guren, after the red lotus flower, and had been spliced with the DNA of some sort of variant of the Xenomorph, one that was similar, yet different than the one used for Naruto. Also, it seemed like Danzo had been planning to have the two of them breed later on in their lives in order to produce more 'weapons', as he often refered to them in his personal notes, journals, and data entries.

"Guren, hm? Beautiful name..." Naruto whispered softly as he lightly played with one of Guren's dreadlocks, confirming his earlier thoughts. It was much like skin and non-muscular flesh. His raid on the 'Restricted Area's' data base proved highly enlightening, allowing him to discover more about the Xenomorphs that he shared half of his genetic code with. Turns out that Danzo had captured the creature nearly twenty years prior to kidnapping Naruto to experiment on the boy. It had taken him some time, but he had managed to contain the creature, only with the variant he had found five years later, without losing any of his staff and Root agents. After that, they studied everything they could about them ranging from dietary habits to the limitations of their natural adaptation to even their breeding habits, though it proved almost pointless when they realized Xenomorphs reproduced through the use of meter-tall eggs, which contained a spider-like creature identical to the one he found earlier.

According to the notes, it had been labeled as a 'Facehugger' due to its...unique method of impregnating a host, no matter the gender, with an embryo that grew into the first stage of a Xenomorph's life cycle; a Chestburster. From the drawings and photographs, it was depicted as a serpentine creature with an eye-less face not unlike Guren's, only without the mandibles. The Chestburster was most commonly a pale yellow-ish color and most often tried to hide shortly after being 'born'. If unable to flee, the creature would return to the body it came from and begin to feed on the dead flesh. Surprisingly, it only took an average of a couple days for it to grow into a full-sized Drone-caste Xenomorph, which would eventually evolve into a Warrior-caste Xenomorph. It had been decided that the Xenomorphs were most likely eusocial with a single egg-laying Queen much like ants or bees.

What he found interesting was the information on Xenomorph intelligence, communication, and general behavior. Outside of vocalized sounds like hisses and screeches, Xenomorphs were suspected to communicate through a form of pheromone release along side something akin to telepathy, something that had been observed by a team of scientists when the Xenomorph and the variant seemed to communicate with each other from opposite ends of the restricted sector despite being completely sealed off from the outside in their chambers. They both also proved highly intelligent, learning rather quickly on a basic level of understanding, which had been proved by a variety of tests performed by the scientists and doctors.

Naruto couldn't argue their point; even now, he could feel Haku's unease about his absence. The facility was sealed quite heavily and buried deep underground, which would make it impossible for him to detect Haku's pheromones, even if she were within his sensory range. Thus, it was confirmed that Xenomorphs were capable of telepathic communication; at least, to a certain degree. Among the sheets and files of information, there had been a mention of possible memory inheritance through genetics, something Naruto also couldn't deny. Now that he thought about it, it would explain why he was starting to 'learn' more about what he could do as he grew older.

"Hss..." The female hissed quietly again, stirring slightly before pressing closer to Naruto and slipping back into a deep sleep once more. Naruto looked down at her and smiled slightly. He wondered if he would ever be able to tap into that genetic memory to its full extent, allowing him to learn about his kind on a more detailed and complete level. Figuring it was something akin to meditation, Naruto shifted his position so that he was lying on the ground completely, grabbing his pants and rolling them up before placing them under his neck for support while his pouches were left off to the side. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Naruto started to clear his mind, temporarily blocking out the 'voices' he heard as he relaxed.

Almost instantly, Naruto found himself feeling psychically sucked into a pit, nearly losing himself amongst the disorganized flashes of memories and knowledge as they were burned into his brain just as fast as they swirled around him. Barely keeping himself from mentally drowning, Naruto tore himself from the trance, left gasping and breathing heavily with wide eyes, having only taken in a mere fraction of knowledge engrained in his genes. Making sure not to disturb the female, Naruto slowly sat up before standing and walking out into the other room, only to start staring at the creature imprisoned in the meter-tall glass container.

"So, you've got yourself a Queen-Mother's embryo in you, hm?" Naruto mumbled to himself, watching as the Royal Facehugger started twitching and spasming within the liquid-filled jar. Eyes narrowing slightly as he contemplated unleashing it on something, Naruto leaned against the counter the translucent object sat upon, barely even reacting as Guren's arms slowly wrapped around him from behind, her tail slowly snaking its way around his waist and up his torso in an effectionate manner. Sighing slightly, Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Royal Facehugger a little more with a quick scrutiny of its capabilities before letting Guren pull him away from the counter, turning around in her embrace.

Without warning, he was engaged in another tongue-battle between the two of them, idly noticing that his estimation of her height had been a little off; Guren was actually about 6'2", standing just a little shorter than himself. Surprising, but he could deal with it. Focusing back on the female hybrid, Naruto pushed her back until she was pinned against the counter top of another section of the counter that ran along the outside of the room. Tightly gripping her rear and lifting her up slightly, Naruto sat her down on the counter while keeping her pressed close, their tails coiling around the body of the other as Guren's hands wrapped around his cock and moved it so that it was aimed straight for her entrance. With a single thrust, he penetrated her for the second time since she had awoken...

**xXxXxXx**

"So, that's her?" Haku asked quietly as she sat beside Naruto in the cafeteria stationed in the middle of the 'Restricted Area', both sitting at a table while watching as Guren tore into a doe a clone of Naruto's had hunted down earlier. Naruto didn't answer at first, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. "How did it happen?"

"I was investigating the facility when I came across the stasis tube she was in. Just minutes after I got there, the machine that fed her oxygen had finally failed. I cut my palm open to melt the glass in order to get her out. After sending my clones out, I decided to relax for a little while and accidentally fell asleep for a minute. That's when she woke up and decided that I was a suitable mate for her..." Naruto replied quietly, his eyes never leaving Guren, who 'glanced' in their general direction every couple minutes to make sure Haku wasn't doing anything she didn't like; Guren had proven rather possessive of Naruto, but non-violent; for now. As a precaution, however, Haku had 'asked' Naruto to have a clone take Dokujin into a different room.

"Why didn't you just 'spit' acid at it like you showed me?" Haku asked, making Naruto hang his head and sigh. Yet another reminder of his lapse in intelligence.

"I, uh...I didn't think about that until _after_ the fact..." Naruto muttered before remembering something that had been on his mind recently. "Back in Wave Country, when you, uh...changed. Why weren't you freaking out?"

"...I don't know. I think my maternal instincts kicked into over-drive and my main focus was to ensure Dokujin was okay." Haku replied, blushing a little faintly at the memories. It wasn't exactly the transformation itself that made her blush, but rather what had caused it to happen in the first place. "Once I finished giving birth and got him cleaned up, I pulled him close and started feeding him. A few minutes later, you arrived. Besides, I kind of like the changes...Why?"

"I was just wondering. I had been meaning to ask for awhile, but I've been distracted." Naruto replied, getting a strange look from Haku as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. Noticing it, Naruto huffed and mildly glared off at the wall to his side, knowing she wordlessly insinuating Guren. However, he wasn't about to start arguing. The last thing he wanted to do was to upset Haku, but at the same time, he couldn't just let Guren die. Their 'bonding' had been unforeseen and unexpected, but he could tell that Haku was only giving him problems simply because she hadn't been made aware of it until just that morning, almost four doors since he had come across the red and biege skinned feral-minded chimera of similar DNA as themselves, only with a little extra thrown into the mix.

"...Your team mate, Shinobue...She's been helping me look after Dokujin these past couple days." Haku suddenly spoke up, surprising Naruto a little. "She said she had made sure to know where each of her team mates lived the day you were all put on the same team. Anyways, she said she wanted to offer her assistance and I couldn't say no; she was just so nice. Dokujin likes her. He even lets her hold him."

"That's interesting...Dokujin barely even lets _me_ hold him and I'm his father..." Naruto muttered quietly. It was true. Instead of crying, however, Dokujin had a tendency to either bite, claw, or stab with his tail barb. None of his claws were sharp enough to break through skin, nor was his tail barb, and his fangs hadn't started coming in yet. Thankfully. It still hurt, though. "Maybe he acts like that because she's a female..."

"That could be a possibility." Haku muttered, both her and Naruto watching as Guren, clean of any blood, walked over to them and crawled on top of the table the two were sitting on, only to curl up beside and behind Naruto with her head resting in his lap. She was obviously trying to ensure her claim as his mate remained valid and well-known, something that only made Haku hiss quietly with a slight glare at Guren, who curled her lips in a snarl and hissed quietly in return. A little surprised by Haku's reaction and honestly a little afraid the both females were proving to show signs of hostility towards each other, Naruto cursed himself for getting stuck in the situtation he found himself in; caught between two angry females that undoubtedly wanted to do nothing less than rip the other apart and he had no way of escaping or possibly diffusing the situation.

"Look, Haku, I don't think she understands exactly what is going on right now, so take it easy will you?" Naruto urged, only to be proven wrong when something surprising happened...

Guren _spoke_...

"I _do_ understand, thank you very much. I'm just making sure _she_ knows I'm not going anywhere." Guren hissed out without moving from her place. Naruto could only stare down at her with wide eyes, thoroughly confused and caught off guard. 'Glancing' up at him, Guren snorted. "I've been able to talk for awhile, but spending years in absolute isolation tends to make you quiet."

"That's...That's incredible, really." Naruto remarked, rubbing the back of his neck in thought as he stared down at the ground.

"The men in white lab coats...They let me out of the tank a couple times before the raid. During those brief instances, I learned how to speak. I was six when I learned how to talk properly and seven when the raid happened." Guren remarked quietly, only to bury her face against Naruto's side and stomach, obviously not wanting to talk about the experience. "When the place was raided, I had been left in that tube while they fled, trying to escape. I'm pretty sure you figured out what happened to them..."

"Yeah..." Naruto muttered quietly, getting a look from Haku. "Mass grave. I'm guessing there had been an escape tunnel in the back, but it had malfuntioned due to a fluctuation in the power systems, sealing the door before anyone could get inside. At the same time, the Xenomorph I share DNA with and the other one used for Guren had escaped, easily slaughtering everyone after they were cornered in the room. After that, the two seemingly...killed each other."

"...Just so you know, I'm not trying to steal him from you." Guren muttered, addressing Haku while curling around Naruto more tightly and burying her face against Naruto's side. "I just...I felt attracted to him when I saw him and suddenly, my instincts kicked in. Now, though, I just...don't want to leave his side...Idon't have anyone else...No one that could understand what I've had to go through..."

"..." Naruto stayed quiet, knowing by her tone of voice that Guren would undoubtedly be crying at that moment had it not been for her lack of eyes and tear ducts. Haku noticed as well, suddenly feeling sorry for acting like she had been. However, Haku was still feeling stubborn and refused to admit she was in the wrong. Noticing Haku's refusal to give in, Naruto sighed quietly. It was most surely going to be a cold day in Hell before the two started to be nice to each other on a regular basis...

For now, though, he would just have to do his best to avoid leaving the two alone for prolonged periods of time or letting them attempt killing one another...

**xXxXxXx**

"Where the hell have you been?" Kurenai growled as she stood directly in front of Naruto, glaring up at him despite the fact there was very little space between them. Withering under her glare once again, Naruto slowly took a step back.

"I was busy. Clan matters." Naruto muttered, his answer vague and filled with chaos that no one other than himself knew. It had been a full two weeks since Team 8 had returned from Wave Country and for both weeks, Naruto had been absent. Granted, they had been given the week off to rest and recover, but that week had been spent with Naruto pacing around frantically outside of the Root facility, debating with himself whether he should go in or not. Then there was the ordeal with Guren and moving her in with them. He had to restrain both Haku and Guren when they lunged for one another, only to be tackled by Naruto and a clone. The only proved to happen three more times in the next twenty-four hours, only for him to get an idea and cuff their hands together, forcing them to work together and start behaving before he would even consider removing the cuffs.

"..." Kurenai was silent as she stared up at Naruto with narrowed eyes, knowing she couldn't demand anything from him about what he meant. Why did she have to agree to taking on such a strange team? At least Shinobue hadn't been giving her any problems recently.

"You mentioned 'clan matters', right? Does that mean you're, uh..." Hiatari trailed off, unable to think of a word to call Naruto's Xenomorphic traits. "So it's official now? You've got a recognized and documented bloodline now?"

"Yeah." Naruto muttered, thankful that common knowledge of certain laws and legal acts went relatively unknown by the general populace, even by the clan heirs and heiresses. What not many people understood was the fact there had to be more than one person with the bloodline for a new clan to be started and it had be inheritable through genetics, thus why it was called a 'bloodline'. As far as he knew, Hiatari didn't know about Haku and their child, but Shinobue did, who had actually stopped by yesterday and met Guren.

"Since you're back, we can finally start doing missions again." Kurenai remarked, her tone a tad cold and sharp as she narrowed her eyes with annoyance. "No more disappearing without permission. Got it?"

"Hai..." Naruto muttered, cowed by the shorter woman's fury. That's when he had a thought of irony and self-insult...

_'For being a King-Father, I sure am whipped...'_ Naruto mused, mentally complaining and whining while merely sighing on the outside, following after his team as they headed towards the administration building to be dispatched for a mission...

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**


End file.
